


Two Distant Hearts

by Eri329



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eri329/pseuds/Eri329
Summary: Chris was broken after losing an important friend in a mission. But Rebecca was there to help him get through it. What they thought as no more than a camaraderie between friends turned into something deeper, something dangerous. But what will happen when Chris' important person comes back alive? Where would Rebecca put herself in the picture?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this story here before but i immediately took it down. I was embarrassed of my shitty writing and bad grammar but hell-- i dont care anymore :D
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing, ever, so forgive me if it's too sloppy or boring. And if someone is actually going to read this, I'm open for suggestions and criticism but pls be gentle- English is not my first language afterall.
> 
> Also ChrisxBecca is my guilty ship, and it frustrates me that there's just few stories about them- so i made my own.

**BSAA HQ, 2006**

Rebecca was tapping her foot impatiently under her desk while glancing at the clock. She had started working at the BSAA along with Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine, the two people she could call her best companions. It has been 3 years then since the organization has been founded.

The three of them have formed a certain bond after surviving the Raccoon City incident, of course with Barry Burton too, but the older man decided to go home to his family, he'd thought it was best to spend all his time with his wife and kids after all those nightmares, and that ultimately left the three of them to stick together.

Rebecca wasn't blind though, Chris and Jill have been partners for a long time and share an unbreakable bond that runs way deeper than what she shared with them. Those two are connected in a certain way that no one can break, not even her, she admitted bitterly. Unfortunately, _or is it fortunately?_ Chris and Jill were way too oblivious to their own feelings that ending bioterrorism might be even more possible than them discovering their feelings for each other.

She let out a heavy sigh then glanced at the clock again. She wondered how Chris and Jill were doing, they have been sent together on a mission after receiving information from a reliable source on the whereabouts of Oswell E. Spencer and hoping to get a lead on finding Wesker, they accepted the job almost immediately.

She was of course delighted by this new information. Finding Wesker and making him pay for everything he did was what they always wanted. But somehow, an ugly feeling started to creep in the pit of her stomach. This wasn't the first time those two went in a mission, but _this_ , in particular, was making her worry more than before. She can't tell them about her worries though, they can't possibly call off the mission just because of some bad gut feeling. And so, her two closest companions finally departed.

Rebecca decided to put her trust on them, after all, those two worked best together.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she spotted a tall man with his full gear on hurrying down the hall. It was Kit Anderson, an expert pilot of their team; he must have received orders to finally get Chris and Jill out of that place, so she stood from her seat and quickly made her way to him.

"Kit!" She called out. They weren't particularly formal when addressing the other members. BSAA was composed of good-hearted people that were fighting for the same purpose. She can easily think of them as her extended family, that was one thing she liked about this place.

Upon seeing her he stopped in his track. "Rebecca," he acknowledged her.

"Any news?" She asked, her brows furrowed and eyes hopeful.

Kit clenched his jaw, his expression hardening. "We heard from Chris. He- they are to be extracted from that place. I'm on my way there." He saw her nod slowly, he is aware of Rebecca's relationship with the two and it is best she hears the bad news from Chris himself, at that, he turned on his way again.

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

The chopper slowly made its way to the heliport situated on the rooftop of the BSAA building. It is already 5 in the morning and I can feel myself shiver from the sheer coldness of the morning air. I have been waiting for their arrival, well, I could have gone home and wait for the next day to meet them but something in me says otherwise.

I saw a big man come out of it, Chris. He looks alright physically, but I can tell he was tired and worn out, a frown plastering on his handsome face. I ran towards him, showing him the widest smile I could muster.

"Chris!" I greeted, I am just glad he's okay. He met my eyes but he turned away instantly, _huh_. I noticed Jill wasn't getting out yet.

"Where's Jill?" I looked back on the chopper and saw Kit getting out. He looked at me with an expression I cannot put well but I made my way further anyway towards the chopper when Chris' voice stopped me.

"She isn't coming back." His voice was strained so I turned to him, his slumping back still facing me. I furrowed my brows in confusion, _what?_ I heard him, but I'm not quite sure if I heard him right, I need to make sure.

"..what?" I asked softly, I didn't even notice myself catching my breath. My whole body started feeling cold, either from the weather or from the news I am about to hear, I'm not sure anymore. Suddenly, all those awful feelings in my gut before came rushing to me and I know what I'm sure of right now… I sure don't want to hear the rest of the story.

"She's gone, Rebecca," he exhaled sharply, "she isn't coming back." With that, he made his way inside the building. Kit made sure to pat me softly on my back before making his way inside too, I know it was the least he can do in this situation.

 _Impossible._ No way in hell this can all be true. Jill-? Jill is a fucking superhero- she can't be— _oh_ _god—_

Still in denial, my mind started to look for something, for an excuse. Maybe this was all just a bad joke from Chris. Maybe somewhere in the corner, Jill was hiding, waiting for an opportunity to pounce on me and they would start laughing at how ridiculous I look right now. They always come home together, so _maybe_ —

I whipped my head around in a sorry attempt to justify my maybes. But an empty and motionless chopper and the morning sky which seemed too dark and lonely to gaze upon were all that met me.

I know Chris would never joke about something like this and the look in his eyes already told me the horrible truth.

Unable to hold it any longer, I let myself fall on my knees and I wept silently.

Shifting on the small space of my bed, I stared at the empty ceiling of my small apartment. That same morning, I reluctantly headed back inside. Chris was long gone already and I was met instead by the BSAA Director himself. After detailing the events of the mission, he kindly told me to go home and have some rest.

* * *

Blinking my persistent tears away, my thoughts traveled back to the information Director O'Brian has told me.

Jill sacrificed herself in order to save Chris from Wesker's grip. She, without hesitation, jumped on Wesker resulting them to fall from the glass window, bringing him down the deep cliff along with her.

Her life in exchange for Chris'—if that wasn't love, I don't know anymore what else is.

Jill is gone, I repeatedly told myself. But somehow those words ring hollowly in my head. I couldn't get used to it, I could never—and everything feels so surreal.

I crouched on my bed, hugging my knees trying to protect myself from any invisible harm that would try to break me. Why do I have to be so weak? Why _humans_ have to be so weak? And it struck me, reality sinking in.

We humans, no matter how strong our will is; were nothing but fragile beings, we could easily break if we're not too careful, and alas— my two favorite people were not the exception. Chris and Jill weren't superhumans, they couldn't always defeat evil and come back unharmed—

—and worst, any time they could be gone... Forever. Just like now.

Hot tears started to fall down from my eyes again. This is just too horrible. Jill was gone and I wasn't able to do anything about it. I miss her already, Chris will surely too—

I stopped myself from grossly sobbing.

 _Chris_.

I can't help but feel sympathy for him. The poor man must have been blaming himself. My heart must have broken a thousand pieces, but between me and Chris? Chris surely had it worse. Suddenly I felt unworthy of these feelings, unworthy of grieving. I can't possibly imagine what this was all are causing him.

I have known Chris- he wouldn't show it, but I knew something had died inside of him along with Jill.


	2. Chapter 2

Rebecca walked slowly on the corridor of the BSAA building, she had tried her best to go to work that morning. Ever since that day Chris came back, she never had a chance to talk to him. She guessed it was better leaving him alone in the meantime.

She noticed the people passing her were giving her an apologetic look, she sighed inwardly.

The young brunette entered the office she shared with her two companions and her eyes went instantly to Jill's desk.

She frowned.

It was empty, she figured they had collected Jill's belongings and gave it to Chris or to any close relative. And there was Chris' desk too; his things were kept and untouched.

She frowned even more.

Oh, how she hated this. She put her things on her desk and decided to make her way to the Director's office.

* * *

She knocked first, announcing her presence before entering the room. There she saw Clive O' Brian, BSAA Director and one of the founders of this organization, talking to his phone. He gave her a small smile when he saw her enter. He ended the call and put his phone away.

"Rebecca," he greeted her, though exhaustion was apparent in his voice.

"I'm sorry sir, did I go in at the wrong time?" She was embarrassed for coming in just like that.

"No, no, please sit down." He assured her. He was always been kind and to Rebecca, he had become everyone's father figure.

"Thank you," she timidly sat down.

"So, I'm assuming you're here regarding Jill's case?" He saw her nod and then he continued, "Well, we are doing our best. I've sent a team to search for—" he paused, "–to search for Jill's body. Or anything we can find in that area. Unfortunately, we haven't found anything yet, but I assure you we will keep looking."

The older man seemed troubled now but he had to say it. "Though, I don't know for how long… You understand it right, Rebecca?"

She pursed her lips, of course, she knew that after a long time of fruitless search for Jill, they'd have to end the mission. They have other matters at hand to focus on and they can't afford to spend more of their resources on this search. But she ain't leaving her friend just like that.

"Sir, let me help with the search." She said firmly.

O'Brian sighed, he knew she'd suggest it. "I'm sorry, Rebecca, but I can't let you. Leave the rest to the team, besides, I have a more important task for you."

She was about to protest but O'Brian spoke again. "You see, I let Chris file for an indefinite leave. But we all know we can't just leave him like that. He needed someone to be there for him, and that someone is you, Rebecca."

Rebecca tightened her grip on her knee, she had been sitting stiffly. "I-I'm not sure if I can." It's true, she hadn't thought of anything to say to him if she ever is able to face him again.

"I know you can, Rebecca." He held her shoulder firmly. "You are the only one who can possibly aid him in this trying time. You were with him longer than all of us here. And you know he needed it."

She looked up to the older man now, he was putting too much faith on her, she worried she would mess it up. But she can't cower now, she'd never wanted to leave Chris on his own too and most importantly—

She owed it to Jill.

"I'll do my best, sir!" She said, more determined now.

"I know you will." He patted her back, encouraging her.

* * *

All those determinations and courage she showed O'Brien before seemed to have vanished when she stood in front of Chris' apartment door.

 _God_ , can she really do this? It has been a week since the incident and since she last saw Chris. Rebecca allowed at least a week to pass before she would go and see him. Chris needed some alone time, and her to gather all the courage she could muster.

Straightening herself, she checked the paper bag she's been holding one last time.

"Do or die," she whispered to herself, mentally praying.

She knocked.

No one answered.

She knocked again.

Silence.

She frowned now.

' _Maybe he's out?'_ She thought to herself.

But she knocked again anyway, but this time, harder. The door flew open and she was met with a grumpy looking Chris.

" _ **What?!** " _Chris hissed, but when he saw it was Rebecca he toned down a bit.

"C-Chris." She was too nervous that she sounded like a scared mouse when she said his name.

"Rebecca? What are you doing here?" He asked while rubbing the outline of his nose.

She gulped, "I brought you food?" Rebecca sounded uncertain.

Chris eyed her for a while. "You don't have to-"

"I insist!" she blurted out. She figured if she doesn't push her way, he'd be the one to push her away.

Chris sighed, he didn't want to be too harsh on her so he decided to let her be, just this once—he reminded himself.

"Come in." He invited her in, opening the door wider so she could come inside.

_'_ _Thank God that went well, I guess.'_

* * *

She had just realized his place was too dark to see so she went and turned on the lights. This wasn't the first time she's been in his apartment so she knew her way around. The lights flickered first before completely illuminating the whole place. The sudden presence of light made Chris resentfully squint his eyes.

"Sorry, I just thought we could use a little light." She smiled at him apologetically but he didn't return the kind gesture. Instead, he just went back on his couch, grabbed his beer and plunged on it.

Rebecca looked around the place. The memories of them watching movies, drinking, playing games; just being here with the comfort of each other, with Jill, everything flashed through her. And right now, the place that contained all those memories was nothing but a mess.

Clothes scattered around the floor, unwashed plates, leftover pizzas on the counter, bottles of beer lying everywhere and cigarette butts overflowing on its tray, she sighed and stopped counting. It was usually neat and well kept, surprisingly for a big man like Chris, he liked to keep things clean and in order.

But it wasn't now, leaving all this mess around as if he didn't care anymore.

Rebecca studied him. Chris just seemed more tired now, she could see dark circles under his eyes and his once perfect 5 o' clock shadow had grown into a scruffy beard, giving him an unkempt and rugged look. Rebecca can see he was obviously under a lot of stress.

He just looked so miserable—way too different from the Chris she'd known.

Her eyes traveled down, he was shirtless and was only wearing a loose jogger pants. She would have been blushing madly right now if things were under different circumstances. She mentally slapped herself, now is not the time for admiration.

' _For Chrissake Rebecca, the man is hurting.'_ She mentally scolded herself.

"I brought you food. I specifically ordered the ones you like… and some healthy ones." She started, shooing her obscene thoughts. She made her way to the coffee table to where Chris was seated and sat opposite to him. She took out the plastic containers from the paper bag and laid them on the table.

"Just… eat whatever you like." She sighed nervously, not meeting his eyes.

Chris looked at her, he could tell she was nervous. She didn't even want to meet his eyes. He wondered if she was forced to do this, by most likely, Clive O'Brian.

He sighed heavily and leaned forward, "I'm not hungry, Rebecca." He intended his voice to sound softer, but it came out raspy and he sounded displeased. She looked up at him, he could see her eyebrows knitting and her mouth tilting downward. She looked like she was about to cry.

He bit his lower lip, feeling guilty. "Look," he started again. "You don't have to do this okay? For all I know, you were only put up to this."

That's it.

She would have been thankful to him for being thoughtful considering everything he was going through but saying that she was only ordered to do this? Sure O'Brien talked her into this, but he has just merely given her support and confidence. The rest was her own will. It stirred an unpleasant feeling within her and before she could stop herself, she spat back at him.

"What makes you think I'm only doing this because I was only ordered to?!" she was having a hard time containing her emotions. She was angry at Chris, angry that it seemed she wasn't a friend _good_ enough to be allowed to grieve with him, be with him in these dark times, _to be enough_.

And then she realized she was much angrier at herself, for being powerless. Rebecca at least wanted Chris to know that she would always be here for him.

"I am here because I'm _your_ friend. I hate to see you like this Chris, drinking yourself to death!" she spat, pointing to the bottles lying around the floor.

He furrowed his brows, the last thing he needed right now was Rebecca's nagging. He didn't need this, he had a lot of things on his mind now and there was just no enough space for this shit.

"Well goddamit Rebecca, I don't need your fucking pity!" he shouted at her, "stick up your goddamn pity on someone else's ass!"

"You're being a jerk, you know." She angrily told him, suppressing her tears.

"Look at yourself, Chris Redfield. You look miserable! What would have Jill say if she sees you like this!?" With that, she stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut.

Chris was left on his own again.

_'_ _What would she say?'_

"Ha, doesn't matter." He drank from his beer, savoring the bitter taste of the liquid, bitter— just like what he's feeling now.

"She's gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> I hope this wasn't that lame. It's really hard for me to write heavy scenarios.
> 
> Criticize me(gently) or anything, help me improve! Or tell me what do you think about this story so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Rebecca sank heavily on her desk. It was morning in the BSAA HQ and everyone was busy with their own tasks to do but here she was, slumped at her desk. Her mind keeps drifting back to the events yesterday. She cried herself out that night and that explained her red puffy eyes today. Good thing she had kept sunglasses in her closet for her to use, it was better wearing it and get weird looks from her coworkers than them nagging her about her puffy eyes that were obviously because of her crying. It was less complicated that way.

"What's with the sunglasses, Becks?"

She hated that name.

Rebecca looked up to see Luke Stevens grinning at her.

' _Ugh, just perfect.'_

She rolled her eyes. Luke didn't even have to take the sunglasses off her to know she just rolled her eyes at him. He was the last person she wanted to see today, the guy just enjoys annoying her.

"Nothing. Just sporting a new look." Rebecca flipped her hair to the side playing along but that just made the dark-haired man grin wider.

"Yeah, yeah. Looking good on it." He made a gesture like he was studying her, scratching his chin with his thumb.

If there was something Luke was very good at, she had to say he was very good at flirting. That guy's a BIG flirt. He's a real hottie though, she had to give it to him. Jet black messy hair and intense hazel eyes, if she hadn't known better she would have fallen for his tricks too. Unfortunately for him, she already had her eyes on someone.

Before she could say her comeback, one of her coworkers called her. Apparently, the director wanted to see her. She bolted out of the room, a perfect excuse not to put up with that woman eater any longer.

* * *

_The older man looked at her, confused. Rebecca sat on one of the chairs facing the director, oblivious to the fact that she was wearing sunglasses inside his office._

_"I take it that it didn't go well." He gave her a sympathetic look._

_"… Yes," she just simply said._

_"Well? What do you plan on doing next?"_

_She stopped to think for a while. After crying that night and after clearing her mind off things, she had started thinking things through. She thought about Chris, about what she had told him, her insensitivity. She admitted that it wasn't very nice of her to do that and that she approached the matter incorrectly. She was supposed to be there with him, not get angry at him. She sighed, she was at fault that's why she wanted to do things correctly now._

_"I will try again, sir. I won't give up on Chris. I— I won't leave him." she finally told him, she can feel her resolve coming back to her._

* * *

And that conversation with the Director led her again to Chris' door.

She hesitated for a while. Should she knock? Knowing fully that knocking would incite irritation from him. So she settled on doing she thought the safest way of action. She leaned closer to the door, inhaling deeply, trying to gather up her courage.

"Chris?" she paused, listening carefully if there were movements from the other side of the door.

"It's me, Rebecca. I-I'm here to apologize. I'm sorry, I was insensitive... Please talk to me?"

She was met with silence. She was now leaning her head on the door, palm resting on its surface.

"Please?" she can hear her voice breaking. She bit hard on her lower lip almost drawing blood from it just to stop herself from crying again. There was silence for a while, and then the door opened.

Chris met her. He looked like he has just gotten out of his bed. Thankfully now though he was fully clothed.

Good, less distractions.

"Can't I get a day where you don't bug me around?" he joked lightheartedly and she smiled at that. He knew he told himself to let Rebecca in just once, but he was an asshole for shouting at her so he owed her at least this one.

"Come in," and she obliged.

Chris went straight to his room and slumped on his bed. He has been rubbing his temples.

"Are you okay?" Rebecca was watching him, worried.

"Headache." He simply stated.

Without inquiring anymore, she made her way to his kitchen, grabbed some ice and put it in an ice bag. She then entered his room, pulled a chair and sat beside him.

Chris raised his brows at her, "I'm the medic." She firmly told him, not leaving any room for his complaints.

She gently put the ice bag on his forehead and he winced at the sudden cold contact. He tried to grab the ice bag but she swatted his hands away. "Let me." She firmly told him again. He gave up, Rebecca was just as stubborn as him he realized.

She had added more pressure on his head then slightly shifted the cold bag to the other side, putting pressure again and retracted so as not to hurt him. She repeated the process.

He had to admit it felt really nice and can feel his headache diminishing. The sensation was stopped when he felt her stood up and went back to the kitchen. His ocean blue eyes were following her the whole time until he can't see her anymore. It didn't take long for her to come back, a glass of water on her right and a pill on the other.

"Can you sit up for a while? I need you to drink this pain reliever."

He nodded slightly and complied. She handed him the glass and the pill and he took it immediately. He reclined back on his bed, putting his arms above his head slightly shoving the ice bag Rebecca had just placed on him again. She stayed for a while, but Chris didn't say anything.

"If you need me, I'll be in the living room." Then she stood up and left him on his own

He honestly felt bad for Rebecca, she didn't have to put up with him. He was a goner and he didn't want her to be pulled in the same situation as him. But Rebecca, being the stubborn girl she was, wouldn't listen to him. So he'd just let her do whatever she wanted. Though, he doubted if she can save him.

There was just no way of saving him, and he knew he deserved it.

With all those thoughts still in his mind, he slowly drifted back to sleep.

* * *

He was woken by a loud thud from outside his room. Getting up slowly to check on it, he found Rebecca lying on her butt with a stool knocked out beside her. She noticed him standing behind her so she abruptly stood up.

"Oh, hey! Did I wake you up?" She asked nervously while patting the imaginary dust off her. He can clearly see that slight tint of pink on her cheeks though.

"No…" he trailed off. "What were you doing?" Chris stopped himself from commenting on the scene before him, instead he scanned the area and noticed that his whole place was now sparkling clean.

"Cleaning?" she said as a matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but why?" He is now leaning on the wall, his arms folded in front of him, accentuating the firm muscles of his arms.

"To _remove_ the mess? I mean, to start anew you need a clean place first, I believe." She shrugged, feigning ignorance to the impressive display of muscles in front of her.

He sighed, _here we go again_. "You're wasting your time. I'd probably mess it all up again." He removed himself from the wall and walked straight to the couch, turning the TV on.

"Then I'd clean it again. No problem." She looked around the now cleaned up place, smiling to herself.

 _'Well, that wasn't so hard.'_ She proudly told herself.

Chris shook his head disbelievingly. He didn't know the extent of the brunette's stubbornness, but now, he guessed he just did.

Rebecca's clear green eyes landed back to the man sitting on the couch. And much to her dismay, he had started smoking again. She and Jill had been trying to make Chris quit this bad habit but—you guessed—no one can make him do. In the end, they settled to an agreement that they would let Chris continue smoking but only in moderation.

She smiled fondly at the memory. Jill wasn't here anymore and it was up to her now to keep an eye on their big guy. She, at the least, can promise that.

Rebecca fixed her look at him again. She wondered if she was able to break through that barrier Chris had somehow built up against the world. Sure, she was able to talk to him again but—

"So, how are you feeling?" she asked, turning her gaze away from him. She wasn't sure why but she had started fearing of hearing his answer every time she would ask him a question.

Chris stopped, thoughtful. He heard her but what was he supposed to say? He knew Rebecca was asking about the headache but he can't help but feel that there was an underlying meaning to it. He just knew 'good' or 'better' was not the correct answer, it just wouldn't cut it.

"Headache's gone, thanks." He went for a more general answer. He can't bring himself to say those words, even if she only meant about the throbbing pain on his head. Because honestly, he felt like absolute shit right now, even the headache being gone didn't do shit to make him feel better. Chris made sure to show her a small smile though, he still very much appreciated her efforts.

Upon hearing his answer, she bit the insides of her cheek.

_Right—as if._

At that moment, she had accepted the fact that it would take time for her to finally break through that barrier. She might even fail and fell miserably in doing so but that was the risk she was willing to take.

Rebecca uttered a small reply that sounded like 'good' or 'okay' before turning to face the kitchen again. She had decided to continue what she was doing earlier before Chris had come out of his room.

She was trying to get that small cardboard box lying on top of the kitchen cabinet. But the cabinet was a little too high for her so she opted to use a stool to help elevate her. Unfortunately for the brunette though, she lost her balance and fell pathetically to the ground. And as if things weren't bad as it is, it was then that Chris showed up; she just hoped that he didn't see the whole ordeal.

Shifting in her position, she had decided to tiptoe her way to get that box. She didn't want to embarrass herself _again_ in front of Chris.

Commencing on her plan, Rebecca rested her left arm on the surface of the wooden cabinet to support her and strained the other upward to reach the box. Tiptoeing to her very best, she was able to touch the box but the force pushed it further away from her.

_Just. Great._

She let out a frustrated grunt. Now it was harder for her to reach it but the brunette wouldn't let that stop her and so she forced herself to reach for it again.

Unknown to her, Chris had noticed Rebecca struggling against the cabinet. Seeing the smaller girl push herself so much, he couldn't just ignore her. Chris stood up from his seat and slowly made his way towards the kitchen.

When he was near enough to see what she was up to, he found out that she was trying to get that cardboard box on top of the cabinet. What was it about that she was too eager to get it?

Without uttering a word, he stepped to stand closer to her and effortlessly reached for the box himself. Rebecca froze on her spot when she felt the taller man move behind her.

"You know, you could have easily asked."

She heard him say from behind and the poor brunette must have forgotten how to breathe. Apparently, they were too close that she can actually hear the rumble of his voice when he spoke. Rebecca would hate to admit it, but his voice would always be one of the things she liked about Chris. It was dark and deep, commanding but gentle, and above all; it was breathtakingly _sexy_.

Was it just her? Or was the whole place getting warmer?

Before her thoughts could go any further, she shook her head from her trance.

_'What the hell, Rebecca. I thought we were done with this?'_

She hated how Chris can still affect her like this. She had long come into terms with her own feelings for him. It was nothing but a small crush for the man who had saved her back in the mansion, it was harmless, or so she thought.

But why exactly was she holding her breath again?

"You okay?" Chris noticed her uneasiness.

Rebecca jumped when she heard him speak again. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she had actually forgotten about Chris; the very reason of her inner conflict.

She spun around to meet him, his face was that of concern. But upon noticing the sudden proximity, she backed away instantly; hitting the kitchen countertop in the process.

"I'm fine… Thanks for getting this for me." She smiled timidly, taking the box from the man's grasp, their hands grazing slightly.

"Sure. What's inside it anyway?"

Rebecca shifted in her position awkwardly. How was she going to answer him without triggering some bad memory? She brought her gaze back to him, he was still waiting for her response; curiosity all over his chiseled face.

Realizing that there was no other way out of this, she told him the truth, albeit reluctantly.

"Memories…" she trailed off, not meeting his eyes.

Rebecca didn't need to say any more for him to understand what she meant. Inside the small box were things that would remind him of Jill, probably photos, he wasn't sure and he wasn't ready to find out. He hasn't touched anything that belonged to Jill ever since. It painfully reminded him of his greatest failure; failure to protect his friend—

—the woman he realized he cared so much about.

And so, her things remained untouched.

"I see,"

The younger BSAA member took notice of the slight discomfort on Chris' face and how his shoulder tensed up at the mention of it.

Rebecca bit her lip in regret. _'Stupid! Look what you've done.'_

Seeing how it darkened the already heavy mood, she wished she could have been more careful in choosing her words. She could have lied too—anything, just not to make things more awkward.

But what's done is done.

"I'm sorry," Rebecca muttered a sincere apology. Somehow, that simple apology weighted more to her. She wasn't only sorry for being reckless, she was also sorry for what happened, sorry for Jill, for Chris.

Sorry for being useless.

Chris stared at her small form with an unreadable expression. He was aware of the uncomfortable atmosphere, how the brunette kept fidgeting on the side pocket of her black cargo pants and how those words meant so much more than just a simple sorry.

Without saying anything, he stepped closer and leaned in to take long strands of her bangs into his fingers pushing it slightly away, revealing her melancholy but youthful face.

It was a harmless gesture, really. More likely a subconscious impulse and he didn't actually realize he was doing it until he saw her green eyes widen in surprise and her mouth moved to say something.

"It's late. You should probably head back, B." Chris quickly interjected, moving his hand to pat the younger girl's shoulder reassuringly.

The nickname Chris had used to refer her didn't go unnoticed to the brunette. It was a playful nickname they developed to refer to their comrades at work. She would sometimes call Chris, C, and Jill, J when the situation suggests it. It gave out a sense of camaraderie and Rebecca simply loved it.

Chris purposely called her that to make her feel better. She can't help but smile.

Chris, always the good guy he is.

"Yeah, I should go." Rebecca glanced at the wall clock; it was already 9:45pm. She moved from her position to get her things on the counter. Chris was following her movement.

"And oh, I'm taking this…" she glanced at the box she was holding then to Chris, asking for his permission.

He nodded approvingly, he didn't need those anyway. Rebecca could make good use of it more.

Rebecca gave him a knowing smile before turning towards the door.

Her hand was already holding the doorknob when she stopped and turned to Chris again. His brows rose questioningly.

"See you again?"

Chris stared at the brunette. She had her expecting green eyes fixed on him, hopeful. For some reason, Chris didn't want to disappoint those green eyes.

"Of course."

Rebecca flashed him a wide smile before dashing out of the door.

Chris sighed, scratching the back of his head.

Guess there was no getting rid of the stubborn brunette, at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Rebecca stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel from its rack and wrapped it around her. Walking around her studio apartment, she noticed how her room was always brightly lit and the interior design was welcoming for a small apartment. She made sure to decorate it well, added her personal touch, use lively colors to brighten the room and some green; her favorite color, to give her a homey feeling. But despite it all, her room was still devoid of life.

Maybe because she has been living alone ever since she was recruited as a field medic to S.T.A.R.S. back in Raccoon City, that no matter what arrangement she does to her room, it just wouldn't make her feel at home.

Her green eyes landed on a small cardboard box lying on top of her personal desk. She slowly walked towards it, her wet dark hair dripping to the wooden floor. Stopping in front of it, she reached to thumb the edges of the box before slowly opening it, revealing the things she wouldn't have imagined will hold so much value now.

Inside the box, were bunch of random things they would give each other as gifts for birthdays or any kind of occasion.

Rebecca took hold of the green colored pacifier. It was a gift from Jill and Chris when Rebecca decided to join BSAA along with the two. It was a collaborative effort, they said, and that it meant more than it looked. According to them, they gave her the pacifier because Rebecca was like their baby sister and no one could ever mess with her and not deal with them. Rebecca had rolled her eyes at the duo. Sure, it was something like that and not something about being on a tight budget. Still, the memory made her smile wholeheartedly.

Next, she spotted a red lingerie that was poorly tucked inside the box. She held it out and cringed when she saw the whole design. It had got to be the most erotic and most revealing lingerie she had ever seen in her life, not like she had seen a lot of those, but still. It was designed to only cover the breast and the private area, well cover was not the right word since everything was see-through.

This revealing item was a gift for Jill's 28th birthday. Chris was the one who got the idea though and told Rebecca about it. The younger brunette told Chris about how this was a very bad idea and tried to stop him but Chris was too stubborn to pull his petty pranks on the unknowing Jill. He put it on a nicely wrapped gift box and gave it to Jill, telling her it would help her find a boyfriend. And once the older brunette's blue eyes laid on the revealing outfit in front of her, her face instantly went maddeningly red. And it wasn't from embarrassment.

Chris took a good beating from a furious Jill. Rebecca was just glad she didn't have anything to do with it. Chris deserved it for being such a big dummy.

Rebecca let out a hearty laugh.

_'Well, he still is a big dummy now.'_

Shaking her head from the hilarious memory, she put the lingerie down and took hold of a rag doll that looked like Chris. It was wearing a green shirt with the BSAA name on it and a pair of dirty-white pants. And it was exaggeratedly burly to imitate Chris' rippling muscles. Its eyebrows were curved down and its mouth wide as if it was shouting something. What made Rebecca giggle though was the label on its back that says "Chris on steroids".

It was her idea to give to Chris as a gift when he first completed a dangerous mission as a Captain with his own team. She told Jill about it and, wanting to get revenge on Chris, Jill gave Rebecca her full support.

**Start of Flashback**

They held a small celebration at a bar in the neighborhood back then when they decided to give their gift to Chris. The duo brunette approached Chris who was sitting on the bar counter talking to their coworkers and gave him the gift box. He was ecstatic to receive it but his face fell when he saw what was inside.

"What's this?"

Rebecca can still remember the dumb and confused look Chris had on his face while holding the rag doll.

"It's you, Chris." Jill laughed and took the doll from him. "See? It _really_ looks just like you." She held out the doll for him to see it clearly but it made him knit his brows even more.

"Do I really look like that?" Chris narrowed his eyes to see their resemblance.

"Uh huh," Jill snickered.

"What's on the back?" One of the men under Chris' command that was sitting near the trio asked.

"Oh, it's just a label. ' **Chris on steroids** ,' I mean, who the hell can't tell he was on steroids?" Jill shrugged, reading the label out loud so the people near them could hear.

The people around turned their attention to them, some had started laughing and some were patting their Captain's back.

"What the fuck, Jill?" Chris' jaw dropped, he looked at her incredulously.

Well, he was clearly offended. Or was he?

"I'm **not** on steroids, these are pure muscles!" Chris raised his arm, exposing his huge biceps, his gray shirt lifting in the process, revealing a little bit of his toned stomach.

Jill felt giddy at the sight, that wishful sigh almost escaped her mouth.

"Well," she coughed, clearing her throat, "only one way to find out." Jill gave him an evil grin and Chris only raised his brow at her, looking confused as hell.

"They said steroids shrink your manhood, so—" she still had her cat grin. And Chris, already catching up, leaned on the counter, a grin plastered on his face.

"What, you gonna strip me naked here? Jill, I never took you to be the _daring_ type." He said smugly, the word 'daring' rolling off his tongue.

The older brunette scoffed at the smug man. On the other hand, a certain pixie-haired brunette choked on her drink, spilling some of the liquid on her outfit.

"Dream on, Chris." Jill raised the Chris doll to her eye level and started to tug on its pants. The grin on Chris' face quickly disappeared and was replaced by an alarmed look.

"This Chris Jr. will do. Let's see if it's big, or small..." Jill tugged its pants teasingly.

He knew that the doll wasn't really him and the doll having a big or small cotton dick; or if it really _had_ one doesn't concern him. But somehow, stripping that doll that kinda looked like him in front of his men made him feel uneasy.

"Hey, stop that!" He went to grab the doll from Jill but the brunette quickly dodged him. He went for it again but Jill tossed the doll to Rebecca.

"Becky, catch!" Jill shouted to Rebecca before running to a corner, putting a distance from her two friends.

Rebecca, who wasn't aware of the situation first because she has been pretty occupied with removing the stain from her outfit, caught the doll unconsciously and eyed Jill who was now in the far corner.

"Wait, what?" She whipped her head back only to see Chris coming on her way with a threatening aura. In panic, she threw the doll back to Jill and the older brunette caught it, waving it to Chris teasingly. Rebecca didn't move in her position.

"OK you two, this ends now." Chris was dead serious now, not even a hint of playfulness in his voice.

It was at this moment that Jill realized she went overboard with their little antics. Noticing that there was no escape route as she stepped back, she panicked.

"This wasn't my idea!" Jill quickly held her arms up, guilty. "It was Rebecca's—"her voice failed at the last line, already regretting the move.

"Rebecca? 'This your idea?" The man's attention went to the younger brunette and the poor pixie jerked from her position at the mention of her name.

Rebecca eyed Jill piercingly as if she was scolding her and Jill could only smile sheepishly. She turned to look at Chris who was now scowling at her. She only hoped her sweet smile and puppy eyes could help her in this situation.

Taking this moment as her chance to escape, Jill tossed the doll back to Rebecca which she unconsciously caught, again.

"Sorry, Becks. See you all tomorrow!" With that, the older brunette dashed out of the door.

"WHAT?! And hey, I said don't call me that name!" Rebecca stared wide-eyed at the door that Jill used and then, slowly, back to Chris.

"Uhh…" she laughed nervously, tucking a hair behind her ear, her eyes roaming around trying to think of a way out of this.

"ItsjustajokeChris!" She said hastily as she shoved the doll to Chris and started to run for her life.

Chris caught the doll and smiled at how the two quickly had run out. He can still hear Rebecca shouting Jill's name at the distance.

"Those two sure got you this time, huh Captain?" One of his men spoke.

"Yeah," he laughed, staring at the rag doll he was holding and shaking his head in amusement. "But I'm keeping this." Chris went back to his chair, taking his black leather jacket from the bar counter and placed the rag doll on one of its pockets. All the while smiling to himself.

**End of Flashback**

Rebecca was startled by a scratching sound from her window, breaking her from her thoughts. Her hand instantly went to grab the pistol she hid on her drawer. Thankfully, it was only the black cat that had started to visit her every night. She sighed in relief.

Putting the pistol back, she went to open her window to let the cat in. She took the black cat in her arms and rubbed its fur earning a purr from it. The cat jumped to her bed, circling around before lying down to take a nap.

She didn't have a name for it yet and didn't feel the need to give it one. Still, she let the cat in. It somehow helped her ease her loneliness. After making sure that the cat was comfortable enough, she went back to her desk.

Rebecca decided to call it a night and started to put the things back inside the box when she caught a glimpse of what seemed to be a photo. She gingerly reached for it and held it close.

In the photo, were the three of them smiling to the camera. Rebecca was standing between Chris and Jill, putting on her signature thumbs up. Chris was leaning his left arm on her head as if emphasizing their size difference while Jill's right arm was wrapped tightly around her shoulder.

Rebecca turned the photo and saw writings on its back. It said ' _2003, First day at work!_ ' She guessed at the handwriting that it was probably Jill who wrote it.

She smiled regretfully. If she had known that things would turn out this way, she would have done anything in her power to stop them from going to that mission.

But she hadn't, and there was no use crying over spilled milk.

All she can do now though was move forward and be strong.

Rebecca dug into her drawer looking for a spare frame she could use. After a while, she found a slightly bigger frame but she guessed it could work, she'll gonna have to buy the perfect frame later. Putting the picture inside the frame, she smiled as she stroked the glass cover longingly, staring intently at them, at the friendship they had.

Rebecca found her strength. Their bond was her strength, and that bond wasn't dead, yet.

Feeling lighthearted, she put the picture frame on her bedside table and went to change on her light-green pajamas. Then, she crawled to her bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping cat and slumped on her soft pillows.

Rebecca spared another look at the picture, hoping for a good dream and slowly, she closed her eyes.

* * *

Chris shifted on his bed uncomfortably, beads of sweat rolling on his skin. His sleeping face was contorted in pain and hands clutched to his shirt that was already wet from his sweat. He woke up with a jerk, panting heavily. His eyes started to roam around; he was still in his old room. Realizing that he had that same haunting dream again, he rubbed his aching head.

"Fuck." Chris looked at his window, still breathing heavily. He can see the moonlight peeking through the small opening of his curtain, providing a bit of light to his dark room. It was still night time. Running his long fingers on his damp hair, he stood up to get himself a glass of water.

He can get used to these sleepless nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small filler to the story. And im very sorry if you spot any mistakes because honestly, this is the best I can do. ;;u;;  
> And oh of course, the obligatory scene where the broken character is always haunted by a nightmare so we could see him all sweaty and shit and full of regrets, yeah.


	5. Chapter 5

The bustling office and the chattering of people getting ready to leave from work didn't bother Rebecca as she intently stared at her paperwork, occasionally signing and skimming through it. The day was about to end and she was determined to finish her work for the day so she didn't have to worry about it later on.

"Becca girl, I'm starving! Let's hit up some café or something." Louise Delgado, an Afro-Latina from the Intelligence Department and Rebecca's good friend, stretched as she approached her desk.

"I'm sorry, Lou. I still need to stop by the grocery after this." Rebecca answered without lifting her gaze.

Louise took a nearby chair and place it in front Rebecca's desk and sat down, "Hm, you've been grocery shopping these days."

Rebecca stopped whatever she was doing and stared at her friend. Of course she heard the mischief in her friend's voice. "I'm just gonna buy some veges and spices, that's all."

"Didn't know you cook, Becks." A blonde woman with a fresh makeup put on waved at the two, smiling sweetly.

"What took you so long, Irina?" Louise asked in her seat, annoyed

Irina Walker, from the same department, rolled her eyes at the Latina, "Girls take their time inside the bathroom Lou." Louise scoffed at her.

"So, you coming with us?" Irina asked with her sweet sugary voice.

"I—really can't. I'm sorry guys, maybe next time?" Rebecca said feeling sorry.

"I'm guessing, it's Chris Redfield, huh?" Louise has always been straightforward and most of the time, Rebecca didn't mind it.

The brunette looked down at her paperwork, sighing.

"I'm surprised you can still keep it up, Becca. I mean, you've been doing this for over a month already."

It was the truth. She still would persistently visit Chris at least twice or thrice a week. She even had the balls to ask him for a spare key of his apartment.

"Am I being an annoyance?" She looked at her friends, hoping they would say otherwise.

"You probably are." Louise, the straightforward one, answered her truthfully. "But I'm sure he doesn't mind." Louise smiled, gently squeezing Rebecca's arm.

"Do you think so? He could be just hiding it. He—he just doesn't want to hurt my feelings." She frowned, her shoulders sagging.

"Oh sweet Becca, you know what I think? I think the annoying, persistent and stubborn kinda thing is exactly what he needs right now." Irina with her sweet voice hugged Rebecca from behind.

"Exactly. He wouldn't even pick up his goddamn phone! That guy completely shut himself from everything—everything but **you** , Becs." Louise added, throwing her arms in the air exasperatedly.

"Yeah, and he gave you a spare key…" Irina tightened her grip on Rebecca's neck, rubbing her big rack on her bony back teasingly.

"You're choking me!" Rebecca struggled to free from her friend's grip. "And it's not like that—I just thought it could be convenient for both of us…"

"Right, right." Irina ultimately let her go and sat to a nearby chair, still smiling to herself.

"Becca girl, what we actually worry about is you." Louise sounded serious now. "You've been dedicating all your time to your work and to him. We just—want you to take care of yourself as well." Louise eyed Rebecca carefully. She had bags under her innocent green eyes, her dark hair slightly a mess and she frowned at how the younger BSAA operative gradually losing some weight.

Rubbing her now freed neck, Rebecca smiled appreciably at her friends. "Thanks Lou, Irina. I really appreciate the thought."

"Just tell us if he ever hurts you, cuz depress or not, his ass is gonna be sorry to us." Louise slapped Rebecca's shoulder, lifting the mood.

Rebecca giggled at the mental image, "Yeah, but he isn't like that, Lou."

"You're going to cook for him, huh?" Irina uttered impulsively, surprising Rebecca.

She stopped, her cheeks turning pink, "Well—I just wanna try okay?" She shifted to continue doing her paperwork, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Lou and Irina looked at each other and giggled at how cutely Rebecca reacted.

"Ladies, What are you up to?" Luke, out of nowhere, slapped his hand on Rebecca's desk making her jump in surprise.

"None of your concern, Luke." Louise rolled her eyes.

"'kay," Luke just shrugged, "Becky, you wanna hang out with me later?"

Rebecca just stared at him flatly.

"Sorry loverboy, but our Becca here has plans for today. So instead, you're gonna have to come with us." Louise stood and dragged him by the collar.

"Yes! The more the merrier! It's your treat, okay?" Irina happily followed the two.

"Wait—no! I want to go with Rebecca!" Luke shouted as he tried his best to free himself from being dragged.

"No, can't do." Louise said firmly while Irina was still humming happily.

Rebecca watched at the comedic trio. She felt bad for Luke but she felt more thankful to her other friends for dragging the stubborn man away from her. Sighing, she continued on her paperwork.

* * *

"Hi?" Rebecca stared at the man standing before her. She was standing still on his doorway with a bag of groceries in her arms.

Chris, with his shirt off _again,_ craned his neck down so he could light his cigar with his golden zippo lighter he received from Claire. He took a long drag from it and blew it off in her direction. "Hi."

Rebecca exhaled sharply and placed the paper bag on the counter. "What did I tell you about smoking again?" She passed him and walked towards the sliding glass door, opening it. "I said, no smoking inside the room. If you wanna take a puff, you do it outside." She now faced him, her hand on her hip.

Chris just stared at her, his brows raised and his mouth slightly apart. This girl in front of him looked like his momma now. "Right," He followed her to the sliding door, shaking his head lightly, amused.

He ignored Rebecca's dirty looks as he neared her. The sun was starting to hide and the view outside were a beautiful shade of orange. He observed the whole view as he took quick puffs from his cigar.

Did he really deserve to see this beautiful view at all?

Rebecca stared at his whole form. He was beautiful, strong and _broken_. She couldn't help but be mesmerized by this man.

The cold air brushed through her skin making her shiver. Deciding not to dwell on her thoughts, she went inside and grabbed a shirt and tossed it to Chris.

"It's starting to get cold."

Chris caught it, giving her a lop-sided smile. "Thanks, B."

Rebecca tried not to widen her smile, as she went to the kitchen to start cooking.

* * *

She stared at the recipe book she was holding, her brows knitting. She wanted to make a vegetable broth for Chris. Quite ambitious for someone who haven't cook anything all her life apart from boiling and frying eggs. She was tapping her fingers on the counter, reading the directions on the recipe book carefully. Rebecca was confident she could pull it off after watching lots of video tutorials and some test and trials at her own apartment but now that she was actually doing it for real, she wasn't so sure anymore.

Rebecca started off by washing the veges and cutting them horizontally as she preferred them to be. She preheated the oven to 450 degrees as the recipe book told so and proceeded to toss the onions, carrots, tomatoes, bell peppers and turnips in a roasting pan with an olive oil and placed in the preheated oven. It would take for a while before it was ready for the next step.

She scanned the book again, making sure that she didn't leave out any steps while occasionally stirring the vegetables every 15 minutes.

Chris smelled the vegetables being cooked from the balcony. Deciding to check on it, he took one last drag from his cigar before throwing it off to the bin.

He saw Rebecca in the kitchen, her back to him and her gaze fixated to the book. She was wearing a cute green polka dot apron with a white ribbon on its back. He watched as her shoulders would rise and fall and when she turned her face to the side slightly; enough for him to see her face, she would puff her pink cheeks.

Chris caught himself smiling a bit. It was like seeing Claire trying her best to cook too, without the fancy apron, that is.

"Didn't know you cook?" Chris let himself inside the kitchen, watching as Rebecca stirred the vegetables. "O-of course, I do! What do you think I am? A kid?" Rebecca lied and pouted at him. Her pride wouldn't let her tell him the truth about being not able to cook.

"Yeah… I just got that impression." He ruffled her hair, teasing her.

"Shut it!" she slapped his arm, playfully. "I'm not a kid, OK?" She tidied her now messy hair, giving him a side glance before turning her attention to the oven.

"Whatever you say."

If he's being honest, he was actually surprised at how easily he could joke around now. He spared another look at the brunette, with her cute apron and red puffy cheeks—yeah, she looked irresistibly adorable, he admitted. She reminded him of his sister Claire when she was still an adorable 8 year old girl.

Maybe, that was why.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Rebecca interrupted his thoughts.

"Uh, I guess? Let me see the recipe."

Rebecca handed him the recipe book. He wasn't the best cook but he wasn't bad at it either. He learned cooking by himself, he didn't have a choice. He had a picky little sister to feed and without their parents anymore, he had to force himself to learn it.

"I think you followed it correctly. You just have to wait for the vegetables to get a little brownish so you could finally put it in a stock pot and bring it to a full boil."

Rebecca nodded happily. She looked like an excited child who just got approved from her first cooking lesson.

"Why a vegetable broth exactly?" He leaned on the counter as he watched her stir the vegetables again.

Rebecca put a finger to her chin, thinking, "Hmm… I remember when I was still a kid, my mom would always cook this for me whenever I'm feeling down or sick." She now faced him, her green eyes sparkling. "I loved it so much, I would fake a fever just so she could cook it for me." With her voice lower, she continued, "I just thought—it would lift up your spirit, you know…"

Chris held her gaze. He could see the sincerity in her eyes. He wondered, what did he exactly do to deserve all these wonderful girls in his life. Claire, Jill, and now Rebecca.

There was silence. He didn't know how to respond to that. He just knew he appreciated it and Rebecca being here with him makes him forget about his darkness for at least little while.

His mouth parted to say something but a burnt smell invaded his nose.

"Shit!" Rebecca cursed, turning the oven off and taking the roasting pan out of it without wearing the kitchen glove awarding her a nasty burn. "Fuck! Dammit! Shit! Ow—"

Rebecca immediately let go of the pan and leapt to washed her burnt fingers with running water.

"Hey there, take it easy," He reached to pat her back, calming her. "Let me see." He took her fingers and examined it. Aside from the obvious red swelling, there wasn't anything serious. "You should be careful next time," he pulled the medical kit from a drawer and took out the ointment for burns. Rebecca watched as he applied the ointment carefully to her fingers.

"And," he continued, "I'm gonna have to wash your mouth with soap, B."

Despite her frustrations, she let out a breathy laugh. "Hah… I'm not cut out for cooking," she admitted bitterly.

"Don't say that. No one is instantly good at something in their first try. _If you fail now, it doesn't mean you're a failure for good_. You just have to keep trying." Chris, whose eyes were still on her fingers, tried to appease her.

Rebecca stared at him, wide eyed. She wanted to say something but her voice caught in her throat.

He glanced up at her. He can read the unspoken words in her expression.

Right, you're one to talk, Chris. Funny how those words of wisdom flew out of his mouth but can't fucking apply it to himself.

But what can he do? He just wanted her to feel better.

Clearing his throat, he patted her shoulder, urging her. "Now, let's see if we can do something about these... uh, burnt…thingy"

"Do you think we can still save it?" Rebecca asked, genuinely worried.

"Dunno… you're the medic." Chris joked, as he scratched his chin in mocking thought.

She shook her head, smiling, and then she stared at the dark entity before her. It was a very dark brown, if not black, and was smoldered into pieces.

Yep, nope. Only crazy people would still eat that.

"No… we can't eat that." She whined as she lazily leaned her body on a nearby platform as if there was no hope anymore.

"Alright then," he shrugged, "we're going to do it all over again."

"We?" Rebecca's brows shot up from her position.

"Yes, **we**. I don't want you burning my kitchen, B."

With mock anger, she blurted, "Horrible! Comes from someone who just tried to encourage me!"

And again, he laughed. That real, loud and unrestrained laugh, making him forget about the bad things and he just— started living in the moment.

"Why don't you get your ass here and help me out?" He said as he pulled another roasting pan from the storage drawer.

Straightening up, she gave him a firm salute, "Aye, sir!"

He watched Rebecca as she took out another group of ingredients with a smile on her face. She probably hadn't known about it, but she provides a tiny bit of light to his dark world. A small light that kinda gets him going, a leverage that pulls him up.

He watched her intently. He knew all those burden, regrets—his darkness, would come knocking down the door again, haunting him, especially when he's alone. But for now? He wanted to savor this breath of fresh air.

To feel alive at the moment.

And his little friend here was helping him do it.

* * *

The strong beefy aroma of the freshly cooked vegetable broth covered the whole room making Rebecca's mouth water in hunger. Chris was setting the table while she carefully poured the hot broth into a bowl, now with a kitchen glove.

"You sure you're okay there?" He asked from the table, just teasing her.

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "I'm fine, Chris. I, at the least, **can** do this."

She was annoyed for the reason she wasn't able to do anything aside from watching Chris do most of the cooking. Note though, that Chris had let her do the seasoning and would adjust the flavor when needed. He made sure she could take part on it but Rebecca, with her selfish and prideful ass, wanted to do most of the work.

She always had this idea in her mind—a daydream actually, that she would cook for Chris and that he would praise her for the good work and they would live happily ever after but instead, she messed it up. Guess that dream would have to wait.

She went towards the table with careful steps, hot broth on her gloved hands. "You did a good job on this though. Have you always been cooking?" She asked as she put the second bowl down. Disregarding the kitchen glove, she settled on her sit opposite to him.

Shrugging his broad shoulders, he replied, "From time to time…"

Rebecca muttered a small "oh" and turned her attention to the inviting food before her. She licked her lips and then she briefly pressed her hands together in a prayer gesture before digging on her food. Chris was watching her, hiding that little smile of his.

Rebecca moaned in satisfaction when the taste of the broth touched her tongue. It was hot and rich in flavor, warming her stomach. She could briefly remember those days she called in sick from school and she would savor the warm and tasty broth on a rainy day. She wiggled from her sit as she took another scoop from it. She was probably just hungry but she loved the taste. It was different from her mom's cooking but it, without a doubt, tasted good as well.

If hearts could expand, his would be popping out from his torso. But he was sure something grew inside of him. If not his heart, it was probably a certain pixie's place— in his heart.

Realizing that she was acting like she hadn't been fed for days, she stopped. Swallowing the rest of the food, she turned to him. "I'm sorry… am i— am I acting like a ravenous monkey?"

Chris would have laughed at Rebecca's weird choice of words but he was too giddy to make fun of her.

Wait what? Was he shy? His reaction surprised him.

"No, uh… I bet you're starving. Just… eat as much as you like." He cleared his throat, one hand reached to scratch the back of his neck.

Rebecca nodded, leaning back on her seat and they ate in silence.

 _Too_ silent.

The comfortable air just a while ago was gone and now replaced by awkward silence. Rebecca wondered if she did something that shifted the mood.

Taking this moment as the perfect chance to voice out the thoughts she kept the whole day, she straightened in her seat. "Chris…" She started and she immediately got his attention. "Am I… annoying you… or something?" her shoulders rose with her voice.

Chris studied her first. Then he leaned on the table, putting his spoon down. But he didn't say anything, he was just—sitting there. Probably thinking for better words other than _fuck off_.

Rebecca waited for his reply in anticipation, hands tugging on her pants.

Chris held her gaze, and she blinked. Then he blinked and she blinked back.

Unable to hold his smile, he finally answered, "I think you're fine, Becca."

Wait—

 _Becca_? When did he start calling her that?

Sudden change of name-calling aside, Rebecca knitted her brows in confusion at his vague reply. "What do you mean 'I'm fine'?"

" **You're fine** ," he repeated, emphasizing the words.

"You mean it's fine that I'm annoying?"

Chris nodded as he sipped on the warm broth.

Rebecca didn't really understand it but she guessed it was good since Chris wasn't literally telling her to fuck off, yet.

With that, they continued to savor the warm soup as both stomachs and hearts started to warm as well.

* * *

"You mean go out in there to jog? At this hour?" Chris asked her incredulously from the sofa, a TV remote control on his hand.

"Why not? I think it's a good way to burn the calories we just ate." Rebecca answered back from the kitchen, she was washing their plates.

"Yeah, but at this time of the night?" He said, pressing that her idea was absurd.

Finishing the last plate, she wiped her hands with a towel and went to face Chris. "Why, you're afraid of the night, big guy?" She teased, trying to sound cocky.

"You know that isn't the case, B." He leaned on his seat, turning the TV channel.

Not giving up, Rebecca started to plead. "Come on… it's nice to try new things from time to time, right?"

Chris just looked at her with discerning eyes.

She continued, "You're forming fats with all the sitting around the room, Chris."

He gave her the 'are you fucking serious look' and she just wobbled her brows at him.

"Fuck, fine." He finally said. It wouldn't kill him to go outside once in a while.

Rebecca clapped her hands together and sprung happily to get her jacket. She managed to persuade him to go outside even just for the night.

* * *

Two dark forms were jogging through the night of the Central Park in Manhattan; one was gaining distance while the other was— struggling to stay on their feet. The streets were almost empty, only few people were walking here and there and the night breeze was cold to the skin.

Rebecca was starting to regret this.

"Wait… Chris, wait…" she breathlessly pleaded as she paused in her track. Hunching over, she rested her arms on her knees.

Still hopping, Chris turned to face her. "Giving up now, Chambers?"

She cringed at the name. She remembered her time in S.T.A.R.S., it felt like she was under some training again.

"Give me a moment, please." She said as she stretched her back backwards and then from side to side. She then rolled her shoulders.

"Ready?" Chris inquired.

With her throat drying and cold sweat rolling on her skin, she forced herself to nod. She was the one who suggested this in the first place. Chris gave her a knowing look before turning to jog again. She stepped to catch up to him but instead she stepped on her shoelace that was apparently came undone when they were jogging. And Rebecca fell flat on her face.

Chris was quick to turn around when he heard the painful whomp. Rushing to her side, he saw Rebecca got up on her own.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Holding her one hand up, she declared with a stiff smile on her flushed face, her other hand rubbing her nose.

Seeing that she was fine, he pulled her up on her feet. "Tough guy," he commented and Rebecca flashed him a thumbs up.

They decided to walk instead because admittedly, Rebecca wasn't made for long workouts.

"Sorry…" she started, tucking her cold hands inside the pockets of her green jacket.

"What for?" Chris glanced down at her.

" _This_? I mean, I was the one who suggested it." Rebecca watched as the lamp post on the side flickered.

Chris chuckled, shaking his head. "For god's sake Rebecca, stop being sorry."

That should cheer her up but it made her feel even worse.

"If it wasn't for your unbending… uncompromising stubbornness, I wouldn't be able to enjoy walking around the park in this cold night. I wouldn't—I couldn't have tried a nice, warm soup. So for that, I thank you." Eyes glinting, he showed her a gentle smile before looking ahead.

Astonished, Rebecca paused. She watched his broad back as he continued to walk away.

Rebecca could swear she could hear the song "Puppy Love" by Paul Anka playing in the background.

**_And they called it puppy love ♪_ **

Her world started to move slowly.

**_Oh I guess they'll never know ♪_ **

Her green eyes sparkling.

**_How a young heart how it really feels ♪_ **

She clasped her aching chest.

**_And why I love 'him' so ♪_ **

She stopped.

Wait. Did she _love_ him?

The song faded away in her mind. Grabbing a handful of her short brown hair, she shook her head firmly.

_'No, no no no no no, just no.'_

She chanted repeatedly.

"Something's wrong?" She heard him asked.

"No. nothing's fine—I mean, nothing's wrong!" she stumbled on her words and it made Chris knit his brows.

"You sure?" Wanting to make sure, he moved closer to her and attempted to touch her messy hair.

"It's fine—! I'm fine! I'm just… thinking about something." She cleared her throat, gnawing on her lower lip.

Lowering his hand, he put it back inside his gray jacket. "Okay.."

When Rebecca thought it was the end of their conversation, Chris talked again. "When something's bugging you, don't hesitate to ask me. Don't make me worry, B."

He meant it well.

Glancing at his watch, he urged her. "Time to go."

She nodded, "Right. See you, Chris."

They could part in there. Rebecca's apartment wasn't that far from the park anyway.

"Are you crazy? Do you think I would let a girl walk home alone at this time of the night?"

Rebecca blinked her doe-eyes.

"I'll walk you home, dummy." He pinched her nose playfully.

"Ow!" It stung. Her nose was the first thing which faced the rough pavement, after all.

Chris friendly head-locked her as he dragged her to the empty streets.

Somehow, her nose didn't hurt anymore and the song "Puppy Love" started playing again.

Oh, how she wanted to scream the chorus of the song.

**_Someone help me_ **

**_Help me please ♪_ **

**_Is the answer up above? ♪_ **

**_How can I_ **

**_Oh how can I tell them? ♪_ **

**_This is not a puppy love ♪_ **

And as if to end the chapter, the last lyrics of the song slowly played.

**_This is not a puppy love ♪♪♪_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna share my Rebecca art, if you have time you can check it out lol, shameless plugging.
> 
> link: fav.me/dda661k


	6. Chapter 6

Days passed by like a river rapidly flowing. And just like the strong current of the water, Rebecca couldn't stop the following events from happening.

3 months had passed since the doomed mission that led them to lose Jill Valentine. Chris was blaming himself for it. He was devastated, he stopped coming to work—he stopped seeing anyone, shutting himself off.

But Rebecca stayed by his side.

Rebecca did her usual routine these past weeks. She would go to work and then she would see Chris. They would talk, laugh, she would attempt to cook again (and fail), they would watch a movie while eating popcorn, Chris would teach her some workout routines so she wouldn't stay a wimpy kid; they would do random things— But not once did they talk about anything related to the mission.

Rebecca didn't press anymore, everything was going well and she didn't want to disrupt the nice flow of things. He was starting to laugh and joke around her, mostly poking fun at her much to her dismay but Rebecca took it as a good sign. It was only a matter of time before he starts coming back to work again. Chris Redfield was made to kick enemies' asses and punch boulders, not for moping around; that's just a waste of all those muscles.

She even believed that he would be back in no time and that together, they would search for Jill. Rebecca naively thought that; until this certain morning in the BSAA.

"But sir—!" Her voice loud but breaking.

"Rebecca, we did everything we can." O'Brian clenched his fists as he stared sympathetically at the young operative from his seat. He had called Rebecca to his office to inform her of a joint decision.

The search for Jill Valentine had ended for good.

"We can't—It has only been 3 months…" She reasoned, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"We've searched around, down the cliff, along the river; every corner, Rebecca, but there was nothing. No body, no evidence—nothing. We have concluded that her body and Wesker's got swept away by the waters… and is now lost in the ocean. " The older man explained.

"No…" Feeling that she was losing her strength, she leaned on the table, shaking her head.

"Rebecca," O'Brian called, asking for her understanding.

"Let me and Chris do the searching then." Unwilling to give up, she suggested, her eyes full with resolute.

He had expected this. Shaking his head, he told her. "Sorry, but that's not possible." He looked at her firm in the eye. "Biohazard outbreaks are happening all around the world and we will need all the manpower we can get to address those matters. It's even more difficult now that Jill is dead and Chris is in no shape to do a mission." He paused to observe her expression with understanding eyes. "You of all people would understand this, Rebecca. We can't be a prisoner of this unfortunate event, we have to move forward."

He was right. They still have these outbreaks to worry about and they would need all the resources possible for it. It was just— pronouncing Jill dead without any evidence didn't sit well with her. But there was also no evidence of her being alive, and she hated to admit that the possibility of her being dead was higher. Begrudgingly, she nodded in agreement.

O'Brian nodded back, "We're going to hold a funeral for Jill, to acknowledge her service here in BSAA and for her bravery." He paused, "What a commendable woman."

Fixing the documents on his desk, he continued. "Make sure you extend the information to Chris. You can go now, Rebecca."

Giving her one last understanding smile, he sent her off.

* * *

Rebecca stared at her reflection in the mirror, her thoughts were still on the conversation between her and O'Brian. The search mission had been ceased and in a few days, a funeral for Jill will be held. And they made it her obligation to tell Chris all about it.

She bit on her lower lip. Never in her life had she imagined she would be sending a friend away. This seems too impossible to take in. And to check if this was all real, she pinched her cheeks.

It hurt.

_'Damn.'_

And she thought everything was going well.

Rebecca turned the water on the sink, ducking to wash her face with cold water. She then looked up to watch her wet face in the mirror. There, she saw a girl with a blank expression, empty green eyes staring back at her. Feels like she was staring at a lifeless doll.

She lost a friend and was going to send her away but why was she feeling—nothing? Was this normal for people who lost someone important?

Rebecca was a genius, but being a genius didn't help her understand feelings and thus, her inability to explain the lack of emotion regarding the funeral.

Had she gone numb and tired of feeling grief? Maybe.

Unable to come up with an explanation, she decided to do her usual routine for the day. And later, she would have to face Chris and tell him of this news.

Getting out of the restroom, she saw her work friends waiting for her with worried looks on their faces. Louise, Irina, Luke and Kit. Louise was the first one to pull her in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Becca." She sympathized, rubbing Rebecca's back.

Irina came up to the two and showed her support by squeezing Rebecca's arm. Luke was awkwardly standing on the side, not sure what to do. While Kit was only giving her a thoughtful look, his arms folded.

She appreciated it, really. They didn't need to say lots of uplifting words to show their support and it was more than enough for her.

"It's okay. Can't be helped right?"

Not really but she was not going to say something that would make her friends worry even more.

"Anyways, come on you guys, we have works to do." Trying her best to smile, she urged her friends, leading the way back to the office.

Her work friends exchanged looks, they knew she was just bulling but decided not to press on it. Rebecca is a smart girl, she would settle her thoughts on her own.

* * *

Rebecca opened the door to his apartment and saw Chris sitting on the sofa, his fingers on his chin and gaze fixed on a paper. He was wearing a black T-shirt and a white jogger pants. She can't really see well because the only thing that's providing light to his place was the muted Television.

Noticing her presence, he gave her a quick glance. "Rebecca, perfect timing. I need a hand here."

She smiled as she stepped inside the dark room. She would always turn the lights on whenever she visits but this time, she supposed she could leave it off.

He held out the paper, which was actually a Newspaper, to her as he scratched his head. She leaned in to examine it and smiled when she saw what he was doing.

"A crossword puzzle?" She raised her brows at him, finding the idea funny.

"Yeah, I got bored."

_'If you're bored, come back to work. Dummy.'_

Rebecca thought but decided not to voice it out.

Shaking her head, she grabbed the newspaper to see it for herself. Chris pointed out the 7 letter boxes patterned downwards with a letter "S" on the seventh box and when reading it across, you can read the word "ASS".

"Books in stacks..?" She read the clue out loud. After contemplating for the answer, she shrugged. "Volumes? I don't know, just try it." And then she went to sit beside him.

Chris quickly wrote down her suggestion and seeing that it perfectly matched, he leaned back on the soft seat, his head shaking in disbelief. "I've been racking my brain for the answer, and to think it would be this simple." He stared at the crossword puzzle for a while, grimacing.

"I think I'm getting dumber, B." He jested, turning to her, expecting a laugh from the brunette but she stayed still, her eyes casted downwards. "B? You okay?" He asked, concerned about her strange behavior.

Turning to face him, she held his gaze, her eyes reluctant. "Chris… I need to tell you something."

Sensing that what she was about to say wasn't going to be a good one, he shifted on his seat, breaking their eye-contact, "Tell me." He said with his voice low.

Gulping her nerves back, she started. "The search for Jill… had been officially ceased. They didn't find her body, or Wesker's, they guessed the bodies got washed away…" she trailed off.

Chris didn't say a thing, and she continued, "A funeral will be held for her…" she paused, putting her hand on his arm, squeezing it tightly. "Let's properly send her off, Chris."

It hurt Rebecca to say it but they had to move on. They had pledged on stopping bioterrorism together and they can't breakdown now. Jill would want them to continue what they started too, to keep their sight on their goal.

He stayed silent, but Rebecca understood the silence. It was hard to take in, even for her. Deciding to leave him to sort his mind, she stood up. "I must go. I really wish you could come, Chris. Jill deserves that at the least."

Sparing him one sad look, she left.

* * *

The day of the funeral was dark and rainy despite of it being only in the morning; seems like the heavens was mourning with them. Rebecca Chambers stood holding a black umbrella among the crowd. She was wearing a simple black dress with a U-shaped neckline that hung around her knees and a pair of ebony flats with ankle straps. Her expression was unreadable.

The funeral ceremony had ended and the people started to diminish but Rebecca remained in her position. O'Brian had approached her to squeeze her shoulders, showing sympathy and then left. One by one, the BSAA members would give her a pat or two in the back, a hug, and a squeeze in the hand but Rebecca didn't say a thing.

Louise Delgado wanted to come towards her and stay but Irina stopped her, saying it was best to leave her be. With that, Rebecca's friends left with heavy hearts.

The cemetery emptied and she was left alone standing in this pouring rain. Her gaze settled on the name written on the tombstone.

Jill Valentine.

She stepped closer and bent. She reached to feel the carvings, remembering the memories she shared with Jill.

_"Rebecca, you tough girl!"_

_"That's our medic,"_

_"Becca, you mugger—you ate my Cheetos!"_

_"Glad you're here, Becks."_

_"Stay strong, Rebecca."_

Rebecca could feel it. The intense longing and grief of losing a great friend. All the emotions she denied and kept hidden had come rushing to her, making her sob violently.

She understood now, she was trying to protect herself from this pain. Because it hurt like hell.

Her head was pounding and her throat tight as she kept on crying so hard, her tears started to cover her sight. She let go of the umbrella, letting the rain soak her as she tightly hugged herself, crying her heart out. She was sad, frustrated, pained, and particularly angry; because Chris had _not_ come.

* * *

It pained him to see Rebecca like this. Chris had hidden himself behind a big tree as he watched Rebecca wail. He didn't show himself—he couldn't, because he still firmly believe that he was the one who caused this. And seeing Rebecca out there, made him realized how selfish he had been. Selfish and fucked up.

He was too focused on himself that he never once asked Rebecca how she felt. He'd never considered her feelings. He forgot that she lost a friend too, but he had never seen her cry and complain about it. But him? He shut himself off, always blaming himself, and damned the world.

He fucked up _so_ bad.

Chris looked at her again. He wanted to go there and just draw Rebecca in a hug, he wanted to be the stronger person between them and ease her pain but he can't. He was a coward.

Gritting his teeth at his stupidity, he pulled on his hoody and resentfully walked away.

* * *

Chris found himself standing again in this dark place. Dark and empty. He had been there before, a lot of times actually. Then a familiar silhouette showed up, he had already seen it too. He would try to walk towards it but no matter how long and fast he walked, he couldn't advance from his position. He would just stare at it from afar. And just like before, a double doors that resembled the one at the Spencer mansion showed up from somewhere. He knew what was inside, he'd seen it quite a lot, more than he can bear. But he still opened it.

He saw himself there with Jill, both were in their BSAA uniforms. Their weapons ready and aimed ahead. He followed its direction and saw Wesker near the glass windows, wearing his confident smirk.

Chris watched as the events on that certain mission played in fast-forward, playing normally when it reached the moment where Wesker was strangling him.

_'This again.'_

He angrily thought.

He saw himself resist the villain's tight grip in futile and in the corner of his eyes, he caught a sight of Jill getting up. He knew what was about to happen, and trying to stop it, he moved his now heavy feet with all his strength to stop Jill from saving him. When he was about to touch her, his body started getting even heavier and he was forced to his knees.

He struggled to keep himself up but the invisible force was pressing him down. He cursed. Had he always been this powerless?

He looked up and saw Jill running to his other self and Wesker.

"No…" he groaned as he tried again to bring himself up but failed. He watched as she neared Wesker. " **JILL, NO!** " He shouted so hard, hoping that his voice would reach her, but it didn't.

Chris watched in horror as she tackled Wesker with force, breaking the glass windows. And they fell, just like that.

Suddenly, the force that was pressing him down has been lifted as if to mock him. He pounded on the concrete floor. He failed again, he kept on failing.

The Spencer room vanished like a smoke and the darkness surrounded him once more. But the dream had not ended yet.

Still on his knees, Chris looked around; somethings different about this. Turning to the side, he saw the silhouette move.

"Chris…" It spoke but what made Chris widen his eyes was the familiarity of the voice.

"Jill?" He called back.

"The one and only." She answered and slowly, her whole form was revealed.

She was still wearing her BSAA uniform but it was tattered and bloody from all places. There was blood flowing from her head but he couldn't see the wound from of the cap she wore. When he narrowed his eyes to see clearly, he noticed that her left arm was twisted in a sick way, making his stomach quiver. She had cuts all over her body and a bone sticking out from her lower legs.

Upon seeing his discomfort, she grinned. "Like what you see?"

He furrowed his brows. He _didn't_ like what he was seeing.

"You did this to me, Chris." She laughed, making him flinch.

"Jill, I—I'm sorry," He averted his gaze away, her form was making him sick.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TURN YOUR GAZE AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed, drawing his eyes back to her.

When she got his attention again, she smiled. The kind of smile that was making him pale. "Oh, you're sorry, right?"

She neared him and then she crouched down so she could see him eye to eye. Chris swallowed when he heard her bones crack as she bent.

"How can you prove that you're actually sorry, huh, Chris?" Her voice was soft but cold. Her bloodied finger caressed the side of his face, travelling from the line of his jaw down to his chin, pulling him closer to her.

He could smell the stench of death from her. 'Jill' reeked like those zombies they fought all those years ago. He grimly thought as he tried not to gag.

Gulping, he asked. "What do you want me to do?"

Then she smiled, that sick smile of her. "Kill yourself, Chris." He widened his eyes. "That way, you could end everything. No more pain, no more regrets. You can free yourself from the guilt, Chris. Trust me."

Chris thought about it for a while. She was right, he could free himself from everything. He was starting to get tired of this and he wanted to end it now.

But something in him told otherwise. He was forgetting something, but what was it? It was stopping him from doing it all but he can't remember. He just knew he can't give her his answer without recalling it.

'Jill' frowned at his hesitation. Standing up, she glowered at him. "Stop hesitating, Chris. After all, this was all your fault. You _let_ this happen to me, you don't deserve to continue living."

Her words cut like a knife, stabbing him from all sides and if it could kill, he could have died right there.

The dark surroundings started to crumble and its surface cracked in his feet, making him fall to nothingness. His eyes searched for 'Jill' as he fell and saw her still standing above, pale eyes full of hatred. And then everything vanished.

* * *

He woke up panting and sweating. His throat dry and his muscles tense. Chris fell asleep that afternoon and he had the same dream that had been haunting him, but this time, it was a whole lot awful. Jill's bloodied form was still engraved in his mind, the words she said— it echoed horribly in his ears.

He propped himself up in a sitting position, his hand reached under his pillows and pulled his Samurai Edge. Firm on ending it all, he aimed it against the side of his head; and then he closed his eyes.

* * *

Rebecca wasn't really sure about this idea but she had to give Chris a piece of her mind. She was very angry at him for not attending the funeral. Did he not care at all? Determined to have words with him, she opened the door to his apartment.

She walked with heavy steps until she passed his slightly open bedroom. She saw him sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to her. Flaring, she moved even closer only to see the whole scene. Chris was holding a gun against his head.

Rebecca's heart almost stopped. Without delay, she ran to him as fast as she could, her feet began to hurt. "CHRIS!" she yelled, her heart breaking, as she slapped the gun away with all her might.

 **BANG**.

The gun flew across the room and the bullet dug through the ceiling. If she was a bit late, the bullet would be digging through his skull now.

It took a while before he understood what just happened. He pulled the trigger but he was still alive. Looking up, he saw the person that stopped his attempt.

"Rebecca?"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" She yelled with shaky voice.

Chris couldn't answer. He knew perfectly what he was doing. He was escaping. Guilty, he turned his gaze away.

"LOOK AT ME, CHRIS!" She grabbed the collar of his shirt.

He wouldn't. But Rebecca shook him so hard, his shirt almost ripped. "I SAID, LOOK AT ME!"

Feeling bad, he complied.

Rebecca looked like she had cried for 3 straight days from all the redness around her eyes. But after all the swelling, she was still shedding fresh tears; because of him. The look in her eyes told him she was betrayed and disappointed.

"Why are you doing this? I thought—I thought everything was going well…" she asked, her voice hoarse from all the crying and shouting.

He thought so too, but it wasn't easy when the guilt was always chasing him.

"I don't deserve this, Rebecca. To keep living while Jill is buried god knows where."

His answer angered her more. "Are you fucking stupid?! You think Jill saved your ass back there so you could just end it yourself?!" She spat with venom in every words.

Seeing that he wasn't trying to listen to her, she spoke again with a much softer voice. "You're not a coward, Chris. This isn't like you. You're a lot stronger than this."

He hated that word. He wasn't strong and people should stop calling him that. Angry, he grabbed her arm and pulled it away from him. "I'm _not_ a hero, Rebecca."

She could feel the pain from his grip but Rebecca didn't budge. Instead, she held his glare. "Yes, you're not. But you saved me back at the mansion. You saved Claire and a whole lot of people. You'd save anyone that needed it, that's who you are, Chris. And it doesn't make you a hero, no, it made you a dependable person with iron will; strong and brave."

He looked at her carefully. And with his anger disappearing, he let go of her arm. "Still, it doesn't change the fact that Jill died because of me."

Talk about stubbornness.

Wiping her snot and tears away, she knelt down and looped her arms around his body, taking him by surprise. He protested and tried to push her away but she braced him tighter, not letting go.

"Rebe—"

"You haven't cried for her, have you?" She asked, her voice full with sadness.

The lack of answer from him told her the answer.

With her face still buried in his chest, she spoke, "Jill wanted you to live on, Chris. To continue what you two had started."

She listened carefully to his heartbeat. He's still alive, and she would do everything to keep it beating.

Chris started to relax. The warmth of her body against his chased the coldness away, bringing him life. Maybe this was all what he needed. To feel someone's warmth.

"Cry.. and don't hold back. I'm just here." She hugged him tighter, conveying her feelings.

Chris had only cried once, and it was when they lost their parents. He had no one to carry the burden with and he can't show Claire his weakness therefore he had cried inside the bathroom that day, alone. But he had Rebecca now, so maybe— he could pour his heart out, to her.

Grabbing the small of her back, he buried his face against the base of her neck and then at last, he grieved. Rebecca rubbed his back as she tried not to cry herself. His grip on her was strong and tight, almost bone-breaking but for Rebecca, if this was how it would take for her to share his pain, it was just a small price to pay.

Hearing his painful sobs broke her heart and unable to keep the tears from flowing, she cried with him.

That was what he needed. The warmth from someone who cared and a good cry, letting the burden go, freeing himself. He understood now, Jill must be laughing at him from the other side for being a complete fool.

And Rebecca—she was his light, warm and bright.

* * *

It felt like they hugged and cried for hours when Chris started to let go.

"I'm sorry, I think I just broke your bone." He apologized after realizing he had been holding her too tight.

Rebecca laughed wetly, "Yeah, I think you did."

"You can let go now. I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You won't do this again?" Rebecca had meant the suicide attempt.

"…I won't. I'm really sorry, B."

She slowly let him go, "Promise?"

Chris smiled and ruffled her hair. "Promise."

She smiled back, wiping her tears.

Chris watched her thoughtfully. If it wasn't for this girl, he'd be dead by now. Rebecca made him realize about a lot of things. She made it quite clear that he had been a coward and stupid. This small girl patiently guided him out from his misery.

What did they call it again? Small but terrible?

He chuckled at the idea.

Upon noticing him laugh, she pouted her lips. "What's so funny?"

_'Cute.'_

"Nothing. I just thought you're so adorable with all those snot coming out from your nose." He made a move to wipe it with his bare hand but Rebecca backed away.

"Disgusting!" She cried, covering her nose.

Chris stood and made his way to his closet. He pulled out a handkerchief and went back to give it to her.

"Thanks," she muttered and wiped her face.

"Rebecca," he called, catching her attention. "I know I've been a pain in the ass, and inconsiderate for not asking how you feel, and stupid— _very_ stupid. But I really hope you can forgive me."

"That's not true." She shook her head. "And how can I forgive you when there's nothing to forgive? Just— don't do it again, okay? Or else, I'm gonna hit you so hard, you'll die from the bleeding." She held out a thumbs up as if she was making a deal with him.

Holding his own thumb, he nodded firmly. "How could I ever thank you enough, B?"

Shrugging, she told him, "Well, you could start by coming to work tomorrow."

"Hmm, let me think about it." He scratched his stubbled chin in playful manner and Rebecca had rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Anyway, you can go now. You need rest." He suggested, worried for her well-being.

"No."

"Rebecca—"

"Nope."

"Did you even believe me when I said I won't do it again?" He asked, slightly upset.

"I did—I do believe you. But I want to stay… can I stay?" She clasped her hands in front and showed him her puppy eyes.

Okay. He couldn't possibly resist that.

"Fine," He held his hands up, caving in.

Smiling, Rebecca sniffled the remains of her crying and went to the bathroom. Chris had just sighed, defeated.

He wasn't fully mended yet but he's getting there. It's going to be a long process but he's confident he could do it now that he has Rebecca with him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a sketch for this chap. Idk how to insert an image here so imma leave the link: http://fav.me/dd8fqsw

The sudden ringing of her phone made her jump in surprise. Rebecca was sitting on the edge of the bed while she watched Chris sleep. They were both tired and exhausted from the affair but Rebecca chose not to rest, afraid that if she closed her eyes, Chris would slip away.

Checking on him one last time, she went to the kitchen to answer her phone. Unknown number displayed on the screen making her wonder who it was.

Hesitantly, she answered, "Hello?"

_"Hey Chambergirl, it's me Claire."_

Rebecca heard her old friend's cheerful voice spoke from the other side of the phone. She smiled at the weird nickname.

"Claire? How are you? I haven't heard from you since— since Chris came back from his last mission."

 _"I know… I'm sorry for not calling. Things got really hectic here and I just can't find the perfect time to call."_ She said with regret.

Claire had joined Terrasave last year, 2005. Terrasave, just like the BSAA, is an organization built against bioterrorism. But its primary function was to provide aid through supplies and manpower during bioterrorism and medical-related incidents. Terassave and BSAA had been working together to stop the uncontrollable spread of new strains of T-virus around the world.

Both Redfields fighting bioterrorism in their own ways.

"It's okay. We both have our hands full from all these outbreaks." Rebecca soothed.

 _"Yeah…"_ There was a pause. _"—I heard about the funeral… I'm sorry I couldn't come, Becca."_

She shook her head as if her friend could see her. "Claire, it's alright. We know that you also have things to do. And I'm sure Jill doesn't mind."

Rebecca could feel Claire nod on the other side.

 _"How are you holding up?"_ The Redhead asked.

"I'm… fine, I guess, thanks for asking." Rebecca smiled albeit tiredly.

 _"Good, good. Um, how about my brother?"_ She could hear the worry from Claire's voice.

Rebecca paused for a moment, thinking for words to say.

She glanced towards his bedroom to check on him. "He's—coping. He just needed time for himself, I'm sure he'll be okay." Rebecca decided not to address the suicide attempt. The siblings would have to talk about it by themselves.

There was a long pause on the other side. _"Okay… Thank you for staying with my brother, Becca. I'm sorry you're forced to do this."_

Shaking her head again, she told her, "No one is forcing me, Claire, you know that. I will always be here for him, any time of the day."

Claire chuckled, _"I know you will. That's just how much you like my dumb brother."_

"Hey!" She exclaimed but cringed when she realized she had shouted. After checking that she hadn't woken Chris, she whispered again. "Hey, don't get me started with that, Claire. I'm doing this because I care for him like a good friend would."

 _"Yeah, okay. Definitely, just a friend? Totally."_ Claire agreed with malicious tone.

Rebecca pulled a face, she might have made a bit of tiny mistake of telling Claire about her little crush on her brother. She slipped her mouth a little and Claire had evilly cornered her. "I wish I didn't tell you about it, you know. I'm already done with it okay? No more crushes like I'm in 7th grade, no feelings. Nada."

Or so she hoped.

 _"Fine, fine. My bad,"_ she laughed. _"I'm glad to hear you're alright, B."_

Claire got the nickname from Chris himself.

There was a commotion on Claire's part and Rebecca heard some talking.

Worried, she asked, "Is everything all right, Claire?"

There was no answer for a while. She was about to speak again when Claire's voice interrupted her. _"Shit. Becca, I need to go. There's an emergency."_

"Okay, okay. Please take care of yourself, Claire." She hastily said, getting worried.

_"I will. And you too. I'm happy I could talk to you again, Chambergirl… See you soon, and I'm leaving my stupid brother into your caring hands. Bye!"_

"Bye!" She was able to respond before the call ended. Claire was in a hurry, Rebecca hoped it wasn't that serious.

Walking back to his bedroom, she carefully slid on the right side of the bed and laid next to his sleeping form. She positioned her head on the soft pillows as she crouched, staring at his sleeping face. She smiled at how he looked so peaceful. This must be the first time he slept so well since the incident. Her eyes lingered on his face a little bit longer, she had always thought he was handsome. But looking at him this close, she found him even more breathtaking.

She found his thick eyebrows and short lashes adorable. Looking a bit to the side of his cheek, she found the little mole she secretly loved so much. Chris Redfield was always seen as a whole package, he was the leader, the fighter, and the tiny details were ignored. But Rebecca didn't want to miss it, these tiny details made him up and added substance to his character, especially the cute mole.

Her eyes landed on his nose. It was long and pointed with a slight hump on the bridge. Finding the imperfection adorable, Rebecca had the urge to run her finger along the line of his nose.

Her eyes traveled down to his slightly apart mouth. He had the kind of lips that could leave girls sighing. Peach colored, not too thin and not too thick, just thick enough to her liking. She wondered how it would feel like to be kissed by those lips.

She stopped her dangerous thoughts, embarrassed.

 _'No more feelings, my ass.'_ She angrily told herself.

Honestly, the feelings didn't go away, it was still there, hidden deep inside her heart. She forced herself to forget it, she knew she'll get hurt if it was kept on the surface. But she couldn't and she was afraid those hidden feelings started to resurface again.

It hurt to hide, felt like it was draining her from the inside. Wrenching her heart.

 _Hell_. No more hiding, she thought, atleast to herself. She loved him, alright. She loved every bit of him so much, it ached. She had crushes before, she was even embarrassed to admit that she developed a crush on Billy Coen himself. But nobody caused an uproar in her heart this way, except well, this man sleeping beside her.

Admitting her feelings made her flush like a tomato, she pulled the sheets and covered her face. And to make things worse, _or better_ , Chris stirred from his sleep and unconsciously pulled her close.

_'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckk?'_

Rebecca wanted to explode right then and there. Her heart hammering, her face heating, she tried to break away but those arms were strong. Closing her eyes, ignoring his snug body heat, she counted from 1 to 10 to calm her nerves but her heart kept beating uncontrollably she had to breathe from her mouth. Rebecca listened well to his heartbeat that was thudding normally as opposed to her erratic one. The slow thump of his heart was relaxing, it was drawing her to sleep. And eventually, she started to get comfortable, her eyes closing on its own. The fatigue had finally taken over and with one last sleepy look at him, she gave in to sleep.

* * *

The light from the window hit his face, waking him up. He felt something soft against him and still drowsy, he pulled the softness close to him. It was soft like a marshmallow and smelled nice. It was like smelling sunshine and everything nice.

And then he heard a groan.

Wait. When did his pillows started making sounds?

And everything dawned on him. His eyes shot open and he looked down at the figure sprawled on top of him.

Rebecca. She was sleeping heavily against him, her arms looped around his waist, her legs sprawled on top his own. He immediately put his hands away like she just burnt him, letting her go. His mind started to race back on the events yesterday. They didn't do anything weird, right? He thought to himself.

Seeing that she was still innocently dressed on her black dress, he calmed down. Swallowing, he searched for ways to release himself from her brace without waking her up. He started by slowly removing her arm around him, but she grunted and tightened her hold to him.

Oh, dear. This wasn't going to be easy.

He rested his head back on the pillow, his eyes on the ceiling, thinking for another way. Maybe he could just wait for her to wake up. Rebecca moved, adjusting her position, her soft legs brushing the dangerous parts of his groin.

Okay, okay. This wasn't a good idea, he thought.

Already sweating, he was looking around frantically for a way, anything that would get him out of this situation. Rebecca moved again and he wanted to just leap away.

She yawned and stretched, a _very_ good sign of her waking up. And she looked up at him, her eyes still hooded with sleepiness. He watched as her eyes widen almost comically. He _knew_ exactly the feeling.

Propping herself up, she stumbled on her words. "I- I'm sorry, I just— I was tired and I just kinda fell asleep— here.." Crimson with embarrassment, she backed away even further without realizing that she was already on the end of the bed.

And she fell, head first.

Worried, Chris moved to the other side to help her and there, he saw her on the floor, her hands holding her head and feet were still on the bed. Her skirt was pulled up, revealing her healthy legs but what made Chris gulp in excitement, was the glimpse of her white panties from his position. He felt like an old pervert.

Could this morning get any more awkward?

Rebecca haven't noticed yet that she was… displaying herself to him and before she could, he took her arm and pulled her up.

"Is your head okay?" He asked, coughing.

Rebecca just nodded, her hands still covering her face. He didn't know but her mind was still on the stirring fact that they shared a bed and she wouldn't know, that his mind was still on her legs and the white panties.

* * *

It has been days since the 'incident' that morning but Rebecca couldn't stop herself from sighing dreamily. She had slept with him, literally, and not the other way, and she just couldn't get it away from her mind.

"Becca, you little angel!"

She heard someone yelling her name. Irina, she was grinning widely at her and there was Louise too, smiling.

"Come here, you cute little one!" Irina exclaimed, hugging her tight.

Rebecca knit her brows, her friends were acting strange. "What happened?"

The two older girls looked at each other with knowing looks before turning to her.

Grinning, they both leaned in to whisper, "Chris Redfield is coming back to work!" They said in unison, containing their excitement.

With her eyes widening and jaw dropping, she asked, "Really? I mean, he haven't told me about it."

"Yup, I heard the Director talking to his phone when I passed his office. I knew it was him because O'Brian was like 'Welcome back, Redfield.'" Louise excitedly chatted, copying the Director's voice at the end.

Irina nodded attentively, "Yes but I think it was supposed to be a secret first."

Lou nodded her agreement. "Yup, but I was too excited to tell you, you know…"

"You were peeping." Rebecca playfully told her and the three girls giggled.

"This calls for some celebration, right?" Irina suggested.

"Definitely." Lou answered.

"Where? Some bar or café?" Rebecca eagerly asked.

Lou waved a finger in front of her, "Nu-uh, you're going to celebrate _with_ him."

Irina grinned, "Yup! Surprise him in his apartment or something."

Rebecca thought for a while. It had been long since she celebrated something with him and thinking that this would be the perfect time to do it, she agreed excitedly. Lou and Irina gave her the thumbs up.

* * *

Chris opened his door and he saw Rebecca standing outside, grinning and holding a large grocery bag.

"Uh, you have a key to my apartment." He stated, confused why she had not come in herself.

"I know, but I can't use it with my hands full." She said, still grinning.

He took the bag, which was actually heavy, placing it on the counter as Rebecca let herself in. Taking a look inside, he noticed that it was mostly bottled beers and some chips.

"What's this?" He asked, his brows wrinkled.

"Drinks, for celebration." Rebecca made a cute pose and held a peace sign to him.

"Celebration?" He asked, confused.

Now frowning and arms folded, she answered, "Why didn't you tell me that you're coming back to work?"

Oh.

Chris scratched the back of his neck. "It was supposed to be a secret. I wanted to surprise you. By the way, how did you know?"

She shrugged, "I have my sources."

By sources, she meant the girlfriends.

"Right. But you can't drink, Rebecca." He said, glancing to the bottles of beer.

"Why not? I'm old enough for this, Chris." She frowned. Why was everyone treating her like a kid?

"These drinks are too heavy for you." He reasoned.

"Oh, come on!" She stamped her way to the couch and slumped angrily.

He watched her pout like a child, but she wasn't a child anymore. Maybe he was being unreasonable. Running a hand to his hair, he grabbed two bottles and went to her.

"Fine. But only a little." He caved in and her eyes lit up in happiness.

* * *

"Whaat? She chose the other guy? Ughh..." Rebecca complained with her voice slurring.

They were watching a love triangle drama as she suggested. What a way to 'celebrate'.

"Yeah, that happens, huh?" Chris dryly commented as he gulped on his drink. He wasn't really paying much attention to the movie but seeing Rebecca enjoying it, he patiently waited.

"Noo wayyy, the second guy was better…" She said between hiccups as she formed her fingers in an OK gesture. "…He's cute, too. *hic*"

"Can't be helped, that's how she felt." He tried to reason.

Gulping a mouthful from her drink, she exclaimed, "No! Jesus… He left her to cry, he broke her, Chris! The cute guy? *hic* he mended her and now that she's ok, that asshole of a guy came back to take her away? Stupid heck!"

He thought about it. It was stupidly unreasonable but if that was how the girl felt, then it was her call. He didn't really care either way, it was just a corny romance drama. But Rebecca was very upset about it, do girls really get this affected by these dramas?

In the corner of his eyes, he saw Rebecca stuff another bottle.

"Easy there," He tried to take the bottle away from her.

"No! I'm upset!" Face red from the alcohol, she cried, swallowing on the liquid.

OK. She was clearly drunk.

She burped after emptying that bottle and searched for bottles on the table but it was all empty.

Chris shook his head in fake sympathy, "No more."

She frowned. She looked like a child who just ate all her candies before Christmas.

He watched her stood up with difficulty and guessing she was going to the bathroom, he had let her be. But she swayed her way to the kitchen and opened the fridge, smiling foolishly when she saw bottled drinks inside.

"Bingo,"

Chris heard some noise from the kitchen and realizing it was Rebecca, he quickly stood up. He saw her standing there, a beer oh her hand.

"B, you have had enough. Put that bottle down." He tried to convince her as if she was holding a bomb.

She shook her head.

"Becca, you're drunk."

"Bullshiiiiit." And she took a drink from it to show her rebellious side, swaying a little in her position.

Shaking his head exasperatedly, he told her, "See? This is what I've been telling you. You can't handle these drinks."

She scoffed, "I can, okayyy? Stop treating me like a child... *hic*"

"You're acting like a child." He firmly told her.

Frowning, she answered back, "I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

Angry, she put the drink away and she started running to him. She pushed him on the couch and straddled him. Shocked, Chris had stared at her like she had grown some horns.

"Do kids do this?" She asked as she caressed his shoulders.

"Rebe—"She had cut him off by pressing a finger to his mouth.

"Chris Redfield, you're going to see how real grownups kiss." She pronounced, smiling drunkenly.

Did she say 'kiss'?

He could just pull her away that instant before things could get dangerous but instead, he _waited_.

Rebecca smacked her lips and grabbed his face. He just stared, dumbfounded. She proceeded to pout her lips like a duck and slowly, she leaned in.

Their lips touched. Her lips was soft and wet from the drinks but weird because Rebecca had just pressed her pouting mouth against his, tight-lipped and they stayed like that, making him uncomfortable. It wasn't the kiss he was _expecting_. It was a smooch, Rebecca style.

She pulled back, smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Rebecca?" He rocked her gently but she didn't answer.

He shifted her so he could see her face and saw her eyes closed. Did she just fall asleep? Right after 'smooching' him?

Sighing, he hefted her and held her close. She looped her arm around his neck in response. Carefully, he brought her to his bedroom.

He placed her gently on the soft mattress and when he was grabbing the sheet to put it over her, she talked in her sleep.

"Chrisss…"

He paused. Hearing it stirred something in him. His stomach jumped and turned for some reason. Ignoring the weird feeling, he proceeded to grab the sheet. And she talked again.

"…kiss..." Her mouth made a smooching sounds.

It made Chris jump backwards.

_'Holy hell.'_

He looked at her like she was some strange creature sprawled on his bed. He wasn't aware of this side of Rebecca.

He studied her sleeping form. Her short hair were spread around, showing her cute forehead. Her mouth was deliciously apart as she breathe soundly. She was red like an apple from drinking a lot. Chris gulped as his eyes dangerously traveled downward. The area of her neck shone from the sweat and he watched as her ample chest heaved up and down. Her shirt was slightly pulled up, revealing her flat stomach.

Chris knew something in him popped already.

Sweating, gulping and his heart hammering, he moved closer to the bed. The bed squeaked a little when he put his knee on the mattress to prop himself. He placed his arm above her head to support his weight as he carefully laid close to her. He watched her face first, his thoughts racing.

Kissing her while she was knocked unconscious by the alcohol would be a very bad move, he knew that, but he _wanted_ it. To feel those plump lips again in a right way. But this was Rebecca, his friend, and he shouldn't do this to a friend.

Her eyes opened a little and he froze. They stared for a moment and she smiled.

"Chris…" She called again, her voice hoarse and low. She put a finger on the bridge of his nose and slowly, she dragged it down to the tip.

Tired of beating his head against the wall, he grabbed her arm and took her lips. It was soft and sweet, and bitter from the beer she was drinking, it was like tasting a red wine but better. He kissed her gently, carefully, savoring the softness of her lips. Rebecca made a soft sound and her hands reached behind his head to pull him closer. He groaned, rough and low as he deepened the kiss, moving his lips all over her. He parted her and stuck his tongue inside, feeling the curves of her mouth as her own danced with him. She pushed against him, making him sigh. Her hands started to roam around his body, sending shivers down his spine.

He pulled back, breathing heavily as he watched her. Her mouth parted and wet from the make out. She stared with her heavy-lidded eyes.

_Shit._

What the fuck did he just do?

Guilt penetrating, he pulled himself up and walked briskly out of the room. When he was out, he started pacing back and forth, his hands grabbing his head. He regretted it. Not the sensation, oh no, he loved it. But he regretted that he had taken a move on a drunken girl just because he wanted some action. He felt like he just did a crime, it was awful. And he did it to Rebecca, an innocent girl who did nothing but help him.

Tousling his hair around, frustrated, he looked once more to the bedroom and saw Rebecca sleeping soundly. How was he going to face her again? He thought.

He just hoped Rebecca wasn't fully aware.


	8. Chapter 8

Rebecca woke with a throbbing pain on her head. Pressing a hand against her head in an attempt to stop the pain, she shifted carefully on the bed, feeling the cold and soft sheet following her movements. She looked around the room. Thankfully, the curtains were still on so she didn't have to meet the blinding sunlight first thing in the morning. That's the least of her worries though for she had just realized this wasn't her room and that she probably became reckless last night and got drunk real hard. Slowly, she got up and carefully headed outside with a hand still holding her head.

Chris was busy in the kitchen probably making breakfast. He was wearing a simple white shirt that snuggly hugged his form and a comfy black jogger pants that hung way too low on his waist for Rebecca's comfort.

"Hi…" She greeted him, voice full of shame.

Chris abruptly turned around to meet her. His expression was that of a surprise and then it became uneasy. Of course Rebecca missed it, she was too absorbed with her own worries and shame.

"Rebecca… Hi, uh, how was your sleep?" Chris replied as he turned back avoiding her eyes.

Rebecca was confused. She had expected him to lecture her for being drunk but she guess it was all good. She didn't have to hear his nagging, it was a win-win situation.

"It was good… I think. But I got these pretty bad headache." She said, sitting down on one of the chair of the kitchen counter. She rested her elbow on the surface and rubbed her head. She heard him chuckle.

Turning the stove off, he commented, "I told you so."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay… my bad. Ugh, please stop me next time." She said, now rubbing her eyes.

Chris went to place two plates of bacon and eggs in front of her and then grabbed some loaf. "I did." He said with a grin.

"Yeah but like, _stop_ stop. You know, like maybe tie my hands or some shit." She said frustratingly, her eyes were glued to the food.

"Hm, that's a good idea." Chris answered, leaning on the counter with a mocking expression.

Her eyes landed to him and then turned away, blushing. She still had that _dream_ about him last night. Grabbing the fork and with a small 'thank you', she started digging on her food to rid herself of that dream.

Chris noticed the shift in her expression and started to wonder if she remembered what happened last night. With one nervous cough he asked her if she would like a coffee, tea or water and she answered water is enough. They ate in silence. Both are clearly having thoughts.

It was Rebecca who broke the silence after she finished her food. "Chris," she started, a bit reluctant. His eyes shot up and stared at her expectantly. She was still worried about that dream. It felt too real and she worried that she might have done it truly. "Did I—did I do something weird last night?"

Chris gulped, "What do you mean?"

Rebecca shifted, her face red and casted downwards. "I mean like, weird things that I don't usually do?"

He was silent. He was weighing her question. The fact that she was asking him meant that she wasn't sure if it happened, of course, she was so drunk last night. Another thing was, she was asking if she _did_ something and that would only mean she was referring to that smooch she gave him. Does that mean she doesn't remember him kissing her? He had to take chances. He'd hate to lie to her but he'd most certainly hate to lose her over a mistake.

As normal as he could he told her, "The only weird thing you did last night was drink more than you can handle, Rebecca. I'll make sure you won't do that again."

She stared at him with wide eye and then slowly a relieved smile crept into her lips. "Oh good, I was worried—" She cut herself off, afraid that if she continued he'd ask more. "Anyway, thank you for letting me stay Chris. Sorry for being a pain in the ass." She smiled apologetically.

Chris gently smiled back. Her smile was contagious. "Not a problem, B. I don't mind some pain in my ass once in a while."

Rebecca spat the water she was drinking out from her nose and started laughing senselessly. "Chris! What the hell?!" she slapped his arm and wiped her nose. "I almost choked!"

Chris grinned, that shit-eating grin as he watched her wipe her eyes from laughing at his green jokes.

"Oh damn." She stopped when she caught the time. "I need to prepare for work."

Work. It made Chris remember something that he had to do first. "Rebecca," he called, "I'm sure O'Brian wouldn't mind his most punctual operative to be a little late today."

Rebecca looked at him, matching his serious look.

"I have a favor."

* * *

Rebecca was standing on a shade provided by the big old tree as she watched him stood in front of a familiar tombstone. They were now dressed on their own work suits. It was normal for Rebecca but seeing the man who was deep in a hole not long ago wear it again, it made her chest swell with pride. He had told her he'd get back on his knees that morning but before that, he had to settle things with Jill, at least to her ghost. And he had asked her for her company.

She can't help but smile kindly. Chris had been through a lot, _lost_ a lot but is still fighting up until now. He was truly a fighter, strong and true. Maybe that was what pulled her to him. She just so adored him.

Chris bent closer, hoping that she could hear him. He placed the flowers down he brought on the way as he scanned the details on the tombstone. Instead of sadness, he felt strength as he read her name. She still gave him strength even though she wasn't physically here anymore. He chuckled. That's Jill Valentine for you.

Chris was not a man of many words, so instead of reciting a mantra or a long ass essay of how he wanted to say thank you and apologize, he decided to say the few words that summed up his feelings and that he had failed to express to her.

"I love you."

It was as if a huge block had been lifted up from his shoulder. Finally saying those words felt like it freed him. With one last loving stroke to her tombstone, he promised her that he would be a better man and that he won't disappoint her from heaven. With a satisfied smile, he stood and turned to Rebecca. She smiled and waved her hand. And now with a much softer smile, he went to her and threw his arms around her shoulder.

"You good now, Captain?" Rebecca peeked from his slightly tight hold.

"I sure am, B." He wink at her.

And Rebecca had to hide her red cheeks from him.

* * *

As soon as he opened that door, everyone inside the room cheered and popped their party poppers. Chris was surprised and Rebecca giggled from his dumbfounded look. O'Brian patted his back with a huge smile. "Good to see you back, Chris."

Chris with a smile, answered back, "Yeah, me too, old man."

Everyone was greeting him with smiling faces but among those smiles, he turned to his side where Rebecca was standing; he thought her smile was the best.

* * *

**TIME SKIP**

Months had passed without major events. Rebecca had punctually done her work while Chris was starting to train new recruits. No big changes, unless the duos clear closeness wasn't a big deal.

It was lunch-time and their built-in cafeteria was full of hungry operatives. Rebecca was sitting on a long table together with her usual friends; Louise, Kit, and Luke, who were sitting on the other side of the table and Irina beside her. Rebecca was holding papers she was reading intently while occasionally shoving food on her mouth.

"Becca girl, can't you put those papers down for a moment and focus on your food?" Louise worriedly told her.

"Uh huh." Rebecca only muttered.

Louise and Irina both sighed.

"Where's Captain Redfield anyway?" Irina asked, refusing to call him by his name. Chris had been in a higher authority and calling him by his name felt like an insolence.

"Training the recruits. He'll be here soon." Kit answered.

As if on cue, Chris came into view holding his own tray. "Looking for me?"

"Speaking of the devil." Luke commented begrudgingly. He had bad experience as a trainee under Chris' watch. Felt like the big guy had been making him suffer in purpose. His interaction with Rebecca too got less and less with the Captain always in the way.

Irina excitedly scooted on the far side giving him space between her and Rebecca. Chris took the sit and glanced to Rebecca who was still preoccupied reading the papers. He noticed food crumbs on the side of her mouth and he took the liberty to wipe it off her face using his thumb. Lou and Irina exchanged glances and silent giggles while Luke was frowning. They had been _too_ close to his liking. And Kit, he ignored them as he ate.

"Rebecca, you can read that any other time. But now, you need to eat." Chris told her.

Rebecca put the papers down and slouched on her seat. "I'm just very nervous, you know… I had to read everything to make sure."

"Girl, you have more than knowledge for that new position. It fits you perfectly. You don't even have to read all those shit." Louise eased her.

Rebecca was soon to become a BSAA Advisor, like O'Brian, for her extensive knowledge and expertise about the subject. It made her extremely nervous though, it was a new role and not a simple one. Advisors were like the backbone of their organization and she would hate to mess this up.

Seeing her uneasiness, Chris rubbed her back soothingly. "You'll do well, B, don't worry." Rebecca smiled back.

Irina, with a cat grin, spoke. "Well, Becca darling I think you're too stressed. Why not let loose sometimes?"

Chris raised his brow at her. Rebecca stared curiously. Louise hid her own grin behind her mug.

"I mean, why not go out and party. Or, go out on a _date_? Whachu say?" Irina continued.

Luke eyed the two girls, they were plotting something.

Rebecca laughed nervously, "I don't think I can Irina. Besides I don't even know anyone besides you guys."

Irina's eyes lit up, "Oh that's not a problem dear~" she paused, eyeing Chris who was absorbed with his own thoughts. "I know someone and you two would be perfect!"

"Wait. You saying you're gonna hook her up to some unknown man that could potentially hurt her?" Chris raised his voice that made Louise gulp but Irina, as the master hooker she was, stood on her ground.

"And why would I hook her to someone dangerous? Of course I know the man and he can be trusted!"

"Oh I don't think so." He fully faced her with a scowl and Irina can feel her confidence wavering.

"I-it should be Becca's decision, not yours." Irina answered back, a tear threatening to fall.

Sighing, Rebecca interjected before her friend started crying. "Stop it guys."

Chris now turned to her. "You can't possibly agree to it, right?"

Rebecca thought. Why not though? She haven't been in a date since joining the S.T.A.R.S. Maybe it would rid all the stress she accumulated from her work and maybe, _just maybe_ , it would redirect her feelings to someone else rather than her unrequited love for this guy.

"Why not?" She answered finally and Lou and Irina almost jumped. Luke stared dumbly and Kit, as usual was unaffected.

"Seriously?" He was starting to get irritated now.

"Yeah…" She tucked a hair behind her ear shyly. "I think it's time for me to try.. these things.."

It made Chris knit his brows even further, if that was possible. He wasn't sure why but it boiled his blood to think Rebecca going out dating some guys he doesn't know and trust. Maybe it was his brotherly tendencies that spiked this irritation. He reminded himself that Rebecca was a grown up now and definitely not his younger sister, and that she can date freely, even if it left a bitter taste on his tongue.

"Whatever. Just make sure she isn't going to get in trouble in this." He gathered his tray and glared at Irina that made her drop cold sweat and then left.

Rebecca felt bad but it was high time to do something selfish and she knew she deserved it at the least. Luke didn't like the idea as well but seeing Chris' reaction was satisfying. Those two girls' plot was starting to pay off.

"It's best you finish your food now if you don't want to get late on your duties." Kit spoke, finished with his meal, as he stood and left as well.

The others ate in speed.

* * *

"Do you really think this style would catch his interest?" Rebecca asked concerned.

"Hell yeah! You look absolutely stunning, girllll." Louise jumped excitedly.

"You bet. I'm guessing our own guy here must be under your spell now." Irina shamelessly added that made Rebecca beet red.

Chris scoffed from his leaning position on the wall. The two older girls invited him for his opinion on Rebecca's outfit. Lou and Irina moved out of the way so he could fully see her. She was wearing a black leather jacket and a green shirt with white Katakana writings beneath it. Her bottom was a black pencil skirt with a small slit on its side that was kept in place by a black strap and hung a little more above her knees exposing a portion of her legs. Too short, he clicked his tongue. She was sporting a black fashion dwarf boots that added 2 and a half inches to her height.

Irina pushed her closer to him so he could see her face. He stared intently that made her stomach curl. Her makeup was heavy around the eyes with red eyeshadows and shimmers that gave her an entrancing look. She was wearing a maroon lipstick that shaped her lips further. Her makeup blended with her hair color so well, added with a black piercing and choker to add effect. All in all she looked like a badass chick. Too different to _his_ innocent Rebecca.

"…well?" Rebecca fidgeted, waiting for his opinion.

Of course he can't lie to himself. She looked absolutely stunning and beautiful but that made him even more reluctant on letting her go. He clicked his tongue for the second time that day.

"Breathtaking." He mumbled a little too low for her to hear.

"What's that?" Rebecca, with her wide green eyes, asked again.

He caught the other two girls snickering and bit the insides of his cheeks. And his eyes landed back to Rebecca.

"You are breathtaking, Rebecca." He finally said with sincerity. His strong blue eyes holding her green ones.

There goes her heart again, beating rapidly. And with those simple words and simple gaze, he kept her world spinning again. Seeing that the brunette wouldn't be able to reply back from the shock, Louise patted her little friend's back. "Alrighty, time to go~" She pushed her gently to the door when Chris called back.

"Wait! Can we really trust this guy? I should go with her."

"Chris, this guy is trust-worthy. He's really something else, believe me." Louise assured him. "And no, this wouldn't be a date with you in tow so bye."

That didn't assure him in the slightest but he doesn't want to destroy this day for Rebecca too. Guessed he's had to watch from afar. He let them go, he'd have his own stalking later.

* * *

The metallic ornament chimed when she opened the wooden door to a café. Her two friends who had set her up into this had left her on her own. It was expected, she can't possibly still rely on them in this kind of situation. She looked around the medium size place with few people. They decided this place to be their meeting place, now her only worry was how to spot him. The only clue her two friends gave her was that his hair was unusual. Ugh, such reliable friends. What was that supposed to mean? Does she have to expect some guy with spiky hair? A clean shaven one? Or a long haired one? She doesn't know anymore.

Making her way further, scanning the whole area but there was no weird looking hairstyle around. He was probably not here yet, she thought. She decided to sit in the corner and eyed the door for her possible date.

It was pass 20 minutes but still no sign of her date. She was starting to feel anxious and had requested the waitress for a water. She was stood up, she thought grimly.

"Rebecca?" A male voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned around to see an old comrade.

"Leon? Wow, long time no see. What are you doing here?" she asked, a bit surprised to see the legendary Leon S Kennedy here, out of all places.

Leon chuckled, "I could ask you the same. May I?" He pointed to the seat opposite to her.

"Of course!" She agreed. Her date probably won't show up anymore.

"Wow. You look… different." Leon took note of her appearance now that he could fully see her.

Rebecca let out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah… You've changed as well. But in a good way." She smiled examining him. He was wearing a brown leather jacket which seemed to be his favorite outfit, a dark shirt under and a simple black jeans. What caught her attention was his now more refined face structure. She had always thought Leon was crazy handsome. A different kind of handsome from her favorite Chris handsome but still a really good face. But now that he aged a little bit, she was sure as hell Leon already broke tons of heart.

"Enjoying the view, Dr. High hopes?" He teased when he caught her staring at him.

Rebecca made a face. "I see you're still calling me that nickname."

Leon let out a boyish grin. "Sorry, can't help it. So, what is a beautiful girl like you doing in a place like this? Are you meeting with someone?"

Rebecca tensed. It was embarrassing to say she was stood up, especially in front of this crazy good looking guy.

"I… was supposed to meet with someone. But I have been waiting for like 30 minutes already. Guess I was stood up." She laughed with no humor in her eyes.

"Wait. You too?" Leon leaned back to his chair, his arms folded.

Rebecca meet his eyes. "What do you mean 'you too?'"

"I was supposed to meet with a girl here too. And just like you, she hadn't showed up." He shrugged.

Rebecca eyed him suspiciously. "How did you end up agreeing with her to meet up?"

"I didn't. It was arranged by my workmates." He said nonchalantly as he took a gulp on his drink.

Rebecca leaned forward, she had her suspicions already. "How do you know that the girl is your date? Any sign? Clue?"

Leon leaned as well, getting comfortable in his seat as he watched Rebecca. "All I know is she's a pixi—"

Realization dawned on them and they both stood up abruptly causing the people around to look at them as they pointed at each other with their mouths hung open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded this chap in ff months ago i forgot to put it here too xd   
> Sorry for the mistakes ;;u;;


	9. Chapter 9

"I still cant believe I'm out on a date with _Leon S Kennedy_!" Rebecca heaved a dramatic sigh, emphasizing his name.

"Don't flatter me, _Dr. Chambers_." Leon grinned, shaking his head in disbelief. What were the chances of him meeting up with Rebecca Chambers on a blind date?

Rebecca took a big slurp from her iced coffee they had ordered after the initial shock from the realization had subsided.

"Didn't know you still have time for something like this Leon? I mean, you're a busy man."

Drinking from his own dark coffee, he raised his brows at her. "How about you? I'm pretty sure BSAA had its own tons of shit to deal with."

"You're not wrong. But I figured, going out once in a while wont hurt." She shrugged.

"Same thing. And if it lets me date a cute girl, then I don't mind going out a lot."

Rebecca narrowed her eyes, "I see that you're still good with words, huh?"

Leon, with his cup halfway from his mouth, smirked, feigning ignorance. "What do you mean?"

Rebecca playfully rolled her eyes at him. If this man in front weren't her bestfriend's longtime crush (namely Claire), she would have felt all giddy and blushing right now.

"Well, it seems you don't believe my words. I meant it Rebecca. I think you're cute, amazing–" he leaned on the table, "–and interesting." He winked at her.

Rebecca slapped his arm lightly. "Stop. I wont fall for it."

"Really? I thought it works all the time." Leon scratched the back of his neck. "I wasn't kidding though." He smiled at her.

Meanwhile, a man wearing a dark green baseball cap and a hoodie, sitting on one of the tables outside the café. He would take a sip from his coffee though his full attention was on a certain brunette and her date he had yet to see. He cursed that wooden divider that was shielding the said man from him.

He could see Rebecca grinning from ears to ears. The guys probably telling her lame jokes. He scoffed. Rebecca wasn't the kind though to easily get all warmed up to a guy or generally any person she had just met. From the looks of it, the guy's probably an old acquaintance– or he was really just a funny guy. Now he wanted to meet him even more.

He watched Rebecca tucked her hair behind her ears as her cheeks starts to redden. His grip on the Newspaper he was using to cover himself in case Rebecca looked his way tightened.

He didn't understand it though, she looked like she was having fun, he should be happy for her. The guy proved to be harmless, or atleast it appears so– he should go. Wasn't the only reason he came here was to check and see for himself? But something's tugging on his heart and he didn't like it.

"So, how have you been?" Rebecca asked while taking a slice from her chocolate cake.

"Pretty much the same. Since I was scouted by the DSO, it has only been work, mission, kicking asses and broken bones."

"Yikes. That sounds horrible." Rebecca made a face and Leon found it cute.

Resting his head on his open palm, he asked her, "How about you Dr. Chambers, any plans of marrying yet?"

"Seriously?" She deadpanned.

"What, I'm just curious."

She shrugged her shoulders. The question didn't bother her but she didn't care about it either, atleast for now. It was just Leon being Leon, speaking up whatever's came to his goddamn mind.

"Not marrying unless this whole virus mess gets wiped out from the face of the Earth."

"Wow. That's like, never." He grinned.

Rebecca mirrored his cheekiness.

* * *

"Ah, right. Of course."

He looked up to see Louise and Irina giving him the stink eye.

"Not suspicious at all, Chris." Louise grinned as she rested her hand on her hip.

He raised his arms in the air as if surrendering. "I'm just here to check on the guy, …I swear."

Louise turned to look at the duo inside and she could see Rebecca trying to stifle her laughter.

"Well yeah, it looks like they're getting along."

"…yeah," Chris absentmindedly replied.

"Though it hurts that you don't seem to trust us for arranging this match, it is totally understandable! Afterall, Rebecca is like a sister to you right?" Irina smiled.

Chris looked at her with an unreadable expression. "Right. Fine, I should be going."

He stood up and the girls had to cover the view of the duo from him. What happens when he finds out that the guy was Leon Kennedy? The guy his sister has been gushing about and likely to be the only guy he would approve of for his sister? (Mostly because of Claire's nagging but him saving her played a part as well)

One things for sure, it's gotta be ugly.

He looked once more to Rebecca. She seems like she was enjoying her time. Without anything to do, he decided to leave them be.

* * *

"Thank you for the ride." Rebecca slowly took the helmet off her.

"Yeah, thank you as well. I had fun." Leon grinned, that charming grin of his.

The night breeze was cold, the streets were silent and the moon was brightly shining. They had so much fun catching up to each other that they didn't notice the time.

"I am glad I was able to relax before I get to be sent out on a mission again." Leon took his own helmet and leaned on his bike.

"Be careful, I still think it's dumb to send you out alone but I know Leon Kennedy can pull the stunt like a mad man." She copied his wink.

He laughed heartedly. "Everyone is overestimating me. I'm just a man, one wrong move and I'm dead."

Rebecca nodded, " I guess that what makes you amazing, Leon. You're just a man but you've managed to achieve things a normal person can't do."

"Well I think luck has something to do with it."

"Then I wish for luck to stay by your side. You and Chris both."

Leon smiled knowingly at her. "Thanks Becca. I can't tell you the whole detail of the mission but thanks to you I feel like I can come back with all my limbs intact."

She slapped his shoulder again. How many times did she friendly slapped him from his inappropriate jokes? She can't count anymore.

"Stupid."

Leon settled his helmet back. "Gotta go, see you when I see you Becca."

"Okay, be careful."

He started his engine. "Wait, you forgot something."

Rebecca raised her brows. Leon pouted his lips and smacked them repeatedly. "A goodluck kiss."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "I think I slapped you enough today, Leon."

"Aw,"

"But I know someone who could give it to you. You should visit her sometime."

Leon pulled the grip one more time, his engine cried in the silent street. His look was thoughful.

"Maybe I will." He smiled.

With one last goodbye, he took off.

* * *

Rebecca furrowed her brows as she watched Chris talking to a co-worker. She followed his arm as he rested it on his waist and shifted to lean his weight on his right leg. The action accentuated the shape of his butt and Rebecca unconsciously bit her lower lip.

"Girl, you're going to melt his butt from staring to much. Go and talk to him." Louise pat her back and Irina gave her a thumbs up as they passed her to go to the cafeteria for lunch.

Rebecca frowned. It has been days since that unexpected date with Leon took place and since then Chris hadn't said anything. No questions, no nagging, no lectures, as if he didn't care. Did he even care at all? It disappointed her. But she was more worried that something might have happened. She might be overthinking but she noticed Chris has been distant. Did she do something wrong? Surely, he was against the date. Was that the reason? Was he jealous? Rebecca shook her head. _Of course not, you dummy_. She told herself.

She thought of telling him it was Leon but afraid it would bring more trouble, she decided against it.

She noticed they were done talking and so she ran to him.

"Chris!"

Chris stopped and turned slowly. "Yeah?"

Rebecca narrowed her eyes, examining his expression. There doesn't seem to be a problem. She maybe overthinking things.

"You free now to eat?" She showed him the brightest smile she could muster.

He avoided her eyes. "Uh… I gotta finish something first. You go on ahead, B. I'm sorry."

_Sure, that was a great alibi, Chris._

Pouting and shoulders slumped, she watched him leave. Okay, somethings definitely wrong. He has been avoiding her. But for what reasons?

* * *

Afternoon came, Rebecca was in her office writing reports. She sighed heavily as she rested her chin in her hand.

A knock on the door.

"Yes?" She answered idly.

"It's me. I'm coming in."

_Chris_.

She jumped in her seat, fixing her looks, her desk and again, her looks. Chris came in, he watched her as she scrambled in her seat

"You okay?"

"Uhuh, why are you here?" She asked excitedly. Her eyes landed on the papers in his hand.

Chris didn't answer so her eyes traveled up to look at him. Blue and green eyes locked. It didn't last when he raised the papers to his face shielding his eyes from her gaze as if reading it. "I need the list of suspicious incidents that surrounded New York City." He answered without looking at her.

"Oh right, I sorted it out already." She opened a few drawers and skimmed through the folders until she saw the right papers. "Here you go."

"Alright, thanks." He took it and turned to leave.

_Wait, that's it?_

Before he could open the door, Rebecca thought of something to keep him long.

"Oww…" She groaned while stretching her arms.

Chris turned, _as expected_. "Something's wrong?"

She pressed her shoulders contorting her face. "My shoulders have been hurting, ow!"

She wasn't entirely lying though, she had been enduring the pain on her shoulders and neck.

"And my neck too…" She made a dramatic sound and cocked her head on the other side.

Chris worried his lip and approached her. "Here, let me help."

Putting the papers on her desk, he went behind her chair. Rebecca stiffened.

"Uh, may I?" His hands just a few inches away from her shoulders.

Rebecca nodded, her head low in embarrassment. She wanted to talk to him and she saw this opportunity fit to do so. Of course, it _wasn't_ because she wanted him to touch her and take advantage of his kindness. _Duh_. Rebecca bit her lip for her foolishness.

_Hesitantly_ , he put his hands on either side of her shoulders and Rebecca froze.

Slowly, he massaged the back part of her shoulders to relax her. Rebecca gulped. Next, he balled his fist, his other hand positioned in front of her _specifically_ above her chest, to support as he pressed his fist on her shoulder blades. Rebecca made a sound and she immediately covered her mouth.

"That felt good?" Chris smirked.

"Uh, oh yeah." She cleared her throat.

He pressed again and his hand on her chest moved. It burned. His touch burned making Rebecca painfully swallow. She could only concentrate on the rough feeling of his touch against her skin. Now she wondered if this was a good idea. Chris pressed that one good spot again.

"Wow, gods Chris, you're good at this."

He chuckled, "From the years of practice I guess."

"Practice?" Rebecca arched her back as he pressed again.

"Our work back in US Air force and S.T.A.R.S required us to be equipped with skills incase medics weren't around or couldn't make it. You know, for survival."

Rebecca nodded in thought. She couldn't see S.T.A.R.S Alpha team much in action because she started too late. Hell, Arklay Mountains was her very first mission and it was a nightmare. She shuddered.

Chris rubbed the muscle on her back with slight force and she made an "Ah" sound.

"You enjoying yourself there, Miss Chambers?" He chuckled.

She was embarrassed for letting that small yelp escape but she wont let Chris tease her for it.

"I'm sorry, _Captain Redfield_. I couldn't help it. You're just sooo good at this." She mocked. He just shook his head in amusement.

"Well, if it makes you feel so good Miss Chambers, I can give you more."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. Okay, she can't beat him in this.

If anyone could hear them from outside, they would surely misunderstand the whole situation.

Now he was back massaging her shoulders again. Slowly, he rubbed both sides of her neck. He pushed her head down gently to stretch the place. He placed two fingers on the back of her neck where the neck and shoulders meet. He pressed firmly and held them still. After a while, he made her roll her shoulders and he repeated the process until they were done.

"Oh that's nice." Rebecca sighed.

She leaned back on her seat and looked up to meet his eyes. "Thanks! I feel so much better."

He didn't move. They locked eyes again. The fingers that were still rubbing her skin absentmindedly traveled to touch her jaw. Rebecca trembled but didn't look away.

She watched his eyes shift their attention to her lips. Her heart tightened. He touched her ear and Rebecca lost it.

"Chris…" She whispered his name.

His eyes were back to her green ones. It almost made her world stop. She couldn't hear anything. She couldn't remember the reason why she had wanted to talk to him. She could only hear the loud beating of her heart. She could only see those blue eyes staring at her. She could only feel the warm touch of his fingers on her neck. This whole situation is making her think incoherently. Only thoughts that were running in her mind were those thoughts she kept hidden for a long time.

Her hand moved to touch the hand that's been touching her. She didn't really know what she was doing. She just wanted to listen to her heart, atleast for once.

"I think I'm in love with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and reviews ;;u;; it totally made me want to continue this. Its a nice feeling im not the only one who ships chris and becca ;;  
> Sorry for this shorter than usual short chaps lmao i just couldnt find time to write (but got a lot of time to read lmao)


End file.
